À la conquête du bonheur
by Laure Saint-Yves
Summary: Darcy et Lizzie se sont enfin fiancés. Vous allez découvrir la période des fiançailles, l'entrée de Lizzie dans la haute société, les défis auxquels elle devra faire face…, mais aussi le devenir des autres personnages. Suite de La sonate de l'amour.
1. Une belle surprise

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Je vous laisse reconnaître certaines citations que je lui ai empruntées. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

_**O&P**_

_**Un grand merci à toi Lenniee qui a accepté de continuer à réviser et à améliorer mes chapitres, et qui m'a bien aidée aussi à résoudre certains dilemmes. C'est un réel plaisir de travailler avec toi, mon amie.**_🙏

**.**

_**Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont lu, commenté, suivi et/ou mis en favori « La sonate de l'amour ». **_😍 _**Cela m'a encouragée à écrire une suite malgré les aléas de la vie…**_

_**.**_

_**Voici donc un cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin : la suite de « La sonate de l'amour ».**_

_**J'espère pouvoir publier environ un chapitre par mois, donc à vous de savoir si vous préférez attendre la fin pour commencer à lire ou si vous aurez la patience d'attendre entre chaque chapitre. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus, donc inutile de se plaindre… **_

**Je conserve le « rating T, car la majorité des chapitres ne contient pas de contenus « sensibles ». Cependant, certains passages seront plus matures, parfois très sensuels ou avec des descriptions assez difficiles (scène de guerre...). Cela étant, j'avertirai de ce type de contenu en début de chaque chapitre concerné. **

_**Enfin, n'oubliez pas de commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir de recueillir vos impressions et c'est motivant.**_

_**Joyeuse Saint-Valentin !**_

_**Assez de blablas… voici le premier et long chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**LSY**🌺

* * *

**La sonate de l'amour II : À la conquête du bonheur**

**Chapitre 1 : une belle surprise**

Aussitôt revenu dans son hôtel particulier, après avoir passé la matinée et le repas avec Elizabeth et les Bingley, Darcy avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle de ses fiançailles à Georgiana qui en avait pleuré de joie.

\- Oh Fitzwilliam, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! vous méritez de connaître enfin la félicité. Je vous remercie de m'offrir la sœur dont je rêvais, j'apprécie tellement Elizabeth… déclara-t-elle en faisant une sorte de petite danse sur place pour exprimer sa joie autrement qu'avec des mots.

Heureux de constater sa réaction, Darcy attendit qu'elle se calmât avant de lui exposer son idée.

\- Georgie, je me demandais... pourriez-vous m'aider à faire une petite surprise pour Elizabeth ? Je...

\- Oh oui, bien sûr William ! le coupa-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Vous ne savez même pas encore ce que j'ai en tête ! remarqua William en riant avant de lui expliquer sa pensée.

Georgie tapa dans ses mains d'allégresse.

\- Quelle bonne idée ! Je suis sûre que Lizzie va beaucoup aimer son cadeau. Je vais de ce pas voir avec Mrs Levingston, je dois trouver… dit-elle avec empressement en quittant la pièce, sa voix s'estompant dans le couloir.

Darcy était ravi d'avoir obtenu la complicité de sa petite sœur dans cette entreprise.

Il ne restait qu'une chose très importante à faire dont il aurait voulu s'occuper tout de suite, mais comme il était désormais trop tard, il s'était résolu d'attendre le lendemain. Il se leva dès l'aube, impatient qu'il était, fit seller Pégase et se rendit à Longbourn pour aller demander à Mr Bennet la main de sa fille. Elizabeth lui avait confié une lettre destinée à son père lui expliquant la situation et lui demandant sa bénédiction tout en le suppliant de ne pas trop taquiner son prétendant. Sa dulcinée lui avait expliqué le contenu de la missive, en ajoutant qu'elle espérait que ce serait un moyen pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Darcy put faire l'aller et le retour dans la journée, car le temps était froid mais sec. Alternant trot et galop sur le chemin qui le ramenait vers Londres pour ne pas épuiser son fidèle destrier, il retournait vers sa fiancée. Il se sentait si heureux qu'il avait l'impression que son cheval était vraiment ailé, comme son homonyme de la légende grecque. Le soleil qui inondait la plaine qu'il traversait, inondait aussi son cœur et réchauffait son corps. Le vent qui fouettait ses joues en feu, fouettait aussi sa passion pour Elizabeth…

Elizabeth, sa future épouse.

Elizabeth, la future maîtresse de Pemberley et… de ses nuits.

Elizabeth, la future mère de ses enfants.

Elizabeth **(1)**, le prénom d'une reine, de la reine qui gouvernait son cœur, possédait son âme et bientôt son corps.

Chaque battement de son cœur était l'écho de son prénom ponctué par le bruit des sabots de sa monture qui martelaient le sol.

Tagada, tagada, tagada…

Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth…

.

Il revint à Londres un peu avant le crépuscule et fut satisfait de constater que Georgiana avait préparé à merveille le cadeau spécial qu'il avait souhaité offrir à Lizzie. La veille, Bingley avait eu la gentillesse de les inviter, Georgiana et lui, pour le souper s'il n'avait pas de contre-temps, alors il fit envoyer à son ami une confirmation par l'un de ses domestiques qu'ils seraient bien là, sauf Mrs Annesley qui était souffrante, puis il prit un bain rapidement et s'habilla pour la soirée. Il avait été bien fatigué par le voyage, mais l'idée de voir sa Lizzie l'avait revigoré, ce que son valet n'avait pas manqué de remarquer.

\- Vous avez l'air d'être plein de vitalité malgré votre voyage, monsieur, dit Stanley avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux, en terminant de nouer la cravate de son maître.

\- Je suis si heureux, Stanley, que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais gravir une montagne, dit Darcy tout en scrutant le moindre détail de sa tenue, il se voulait impeccable, enfin, encore davantage que d'habitude.

Le valet de Darcy avait été si heureux, lui aussi, d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle, son garçon allait enfin connaître le bonheur qu'il méritait.

**O&P**

Quand les Darcy arrivèrent chez les Bingley, Charles, qui les intercepta sur le chemin du salon, les salua et ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son ami en voyant ce qu'il tenait dans sa main et qu'il essayait de cacher plus ou moins avec succès.

\- Oh une délicate attention pour moi, merci Darcy, je n'en demandais pas tant !

\- Charles, je vous en prie, arrêtez de faire l'idiot ! réprimanda Darcy en rougissant légèrement.

Bingley se mit à rire gentiment rejoint par Georgiana qui étouffa son rire avec sa main.

\- Allez donc dans la bibliothèque, tandis que j'accompagne miss Darcy au salon. Sur le bureau j'y ai laissé un document dont je dois discuter urgemment avec vous. Oh, il y a aussi un livre qui devrait vous ravir. Je vous rejoins de suite, ajouta Charles avec un air mystérieux.

\- Oui, mais avant j'aimerais voir…

\- Je sais, le coupa-t-il, mais cela peut bien attendre un instant. D'après votre impatience, votre expression béate et votre présent, je comprends que l'on fera bientôt partie de la même famille, alors vous aurez la vie entière à passer auprès d'Elizabeth, un petit délai ne fera aucune différence. Allez-y, vous connaissez le chemin ! l'encouragea-t-il en le poussant dans la bonne direction.

Darcy acquiesça perplexe, se demandant de quel problème urgent Charles voulait discuter qui ne puisse attendre la fin du repas ? En parcourant seul le couloir d'abord, il s'inquiéta : « J'espère que ce n'est pas un souci concernant Elizabeth, ou notre mariage. » Puis il se rasséréna en se demandant : « Mais pourquoi alors Charles avait-il l'air d'un chat ayant trempé son museau dans un pot de crème ? »

Les Bingley avaient été si heureux la veille à l'annonce des fiançailles, qu'ils avaient fait déboucher l'une des meilleures bouteilles de champagne de leur cellier pour l'occasion. Charles, qui savait à quel point cette période de fiançailles pouvait être frustrante à être toujours chaperonné de près, avait pris son ami en pitié. Lizzie et Darcy avaient traversé une période très difficile et ils avaient besoin d'un peu de bonheur en privé. Il savait son ami être un homme d'honneur qui ne prendrait pas de libertés avec sa belle-sœur, « enfin pas trop » se dit-il en souriant. En entrant dans le salon avec Georgiana, il annonça que Darcy avait été retardé un peu et demanda à Elizabeth d'aller chercher dans la bibliothèque un livre qu'il avait oublié sur son bureau et dont il voulait discuter avec Darcy aussitôt qu'il arriverait. Elle se leva donc pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, tout aussi perplexe que son fiancé. Georgiana qui comprit alors l'intention de Bingley eut du mal à retenir son rire et garder son sérieux.

Darcy qui était déjà dans la pièce, à chercher le fameux document, entendit la porte qui était dans son dos s'ouvrir et se refermer rapidement. Il se retourna en disant :

\- Charles, je n'ai pas trouvé le papier dont vous… il s'interrompit. Elizabeth ! son visage s'illumina.

\- Bonsoir Mr Darcy, si c'est Charles que vous attendiez, je vais le chercher, dit Lizzie avec espièglerie.

\- Mr Darcy ? interrogea-t-il déçu de s'entendre appeler ainsi, il saisit discrètement la surprise qu'il avait déposée sur le bureau, puis s'approcha d'elle en cachant sa main derrière son dos.

\- William, rectifia Lizzie en baissant les yeux, un sourire effleurant ses lèvres. Elle se sentait brusquement intimidée en se demandant si elle avait eu raison de le taquiner à peine arrivée dans la pièce. C'était étrange car elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi timorée avec quelqu'un. Cette intimité entre eux était si nouvelle que c'en était un peu déconcertant. Elle aperçut un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son bienaimé révélant ses fossettes. Elle sentit son cœur passer un battement, ainsi que des papillons danser dans son ventre.

\- Bonsoir Lizzie, dit-il tendrement en lui prenant la main de sa main libre pour y déposer un long baiser affectueux. Je peux vous assurer que je ne regrette nullement la substitution, dit-il avec humour. Comment vous portez-vous ce soir ?

Il pouvait déjà observer qu'Elizabeth avait meilleure mine, ses yeux étaient moins cernés et surtout, il y aperçut de nouveau cette étincelle de vie.

\- Très bien, je vous remercie. Et vous ? demanda-t-elle la voix légèrement troublée à cause de ce contact intime.

\- Mieux depuis que vous êtes entrée dans la pièce. J'ai apporté ceci pour vous, dit-il en lui tendant son cadeau. Il n'avait pas voulu le confier à qui que ce soit et il avait bien fait.

\- Des violettes en soie! s'exclama-t-elle en saisissant les fleurs, et elles sont aussi parfumées ! vous vous êtes souvenu…, dit-elle avec émotion.

\- Qu'elles sont vos préférées ? Oui bien sûr, ma très chère Elizabeth, affirma-t-il en la regardant avec amour.

\- Merci William, cela me touche beaucoup, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement, d'autant plus qu'il n'a point dû être aisé de les obtenir en si peu de temps.

\- Pour vous contenter je serai prêt à tout.

\- Les avez-vous donc fabriquées vous-même ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de le taquiner, sachant très bien qu'un gentleman ne s'adonnait pas à ce genre d'activité.

Darcy émit un petit rire, il aimait être asticoté ainsi par elle, et uniquement par elle, c'était une preuve de leur complicité qui s'installait de plus en plus.

\- Sachant que ces fleurs sont vos préférés, il fit une pause, aussitôt que je suis rentré hier j'ai annoncé nos fiançailles à Georgiana et je lui ai demandé de réaliser mon souhait, elle a un vrai talent pour ce genre de choses. Comme on ne peut pas en obtenir de naturelles en cette saison, j'ai pensé que ceci pourrait être un bon substitut…

\- Et ça l'est absolument, les fleurs seront ainsi un éternel souvenir de ce jour, dit-elle en caressant les pétales, son travail est si délicat, mais quand a-t-elle trouvé le temps de les fabriquer ?

\- Elle était si heureuse pour nous qu'elle n'a pas voulu attendre pour les confectionner, alors elle a aussitôt fouillé le grenier avec notre femme de charge pour trouver des étoffes des différentes couleurs nécessaires et elle a passé le reste de la journée d'hier ainsi que la matinée d'aujourd'hui à la tâche.

\- Oh, William ! elle était sans voix comprenant son intention et la peine que sa sœur s'était donnée pour lui faire plaisir. Elle ne pensait pas William aussi sentimental, il avait bien caché son jeu.

Lizzie osa franchir la petite distance qui les séparait encore afin qu'ils puissent se toucher. Darcy lui caressa la joue tendrement, elle inclina la tête dans la paume du jeune homme pour accentuer le contact et s'en délecter. Il la vit frissonner de plaisir ce qui l'encouragea à explorer davantage chaque trait de son visage avec son autre main. Lorsqu'il atteignit sa bouche, elle embrassa le bout de ses doigts tout en le regardant amoureusement. Il pouvait entendre la respiration de la jeune femme s'accélérer, ce qui provoqua une vague de désir en lui, le désir de goûter ces belles lèvres, alors il s'inclina pour assouvir son envie. Toutefois, son baiser resta tendre et superficiel, malgré son besoin de l'approfondir. Il se dit que cela n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, car ils étaient attendus, or ils avaient déjà trop tardé à rejoindre les autres. De plus, ce serait un bien piètre exemple pour Georgiana si Elizabeth revenait avec les lèvres rougies, sans parler de l'effet que cela lui ferait à lui... Il ne voulait pas non plus abuser de la confiance que lui avait témoignée Charles en arrangeant ce rendez-vous. Quand il se sépara d'elle, il put lire la frustration dans ses yeux et promit en pensée « bientôt, mon amour, je vous ferai découvrir mille autres délices ». Pour compenser sa déception il l'enlaça, Lizzie se lova contre sa poitrine tout en faisant attention à ne pas écraser son précieux bouquet, alors il embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Elle entendait le cœur de son bienaimé battre vite et fort à l'unisson du sien. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants en silence à profiter de la chaleur et de l'odeur de l'autre. Fleurs sauvages et bois musqué s'entremêlaient en une fragrance unique : celle du bonheur. Cette intimité était à la fois exquise et inhabituelle. Ils se demandaient s'ils n'étaient point en train de rêver. Mais le charme ne pouvait s'étendre à l'infini.

\- Il est temps de rejoindre les autres, dit-il doucement à l'oreille de Lizzie qui frissonna.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, dit-elle en s'écartant légèrement de lui bien à contrecœur afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, mais dites-moi, comment s'est passé votre entrevue avec mon père ? demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète revenant à la réalité en se rappelant soudainement le voyage que Darcy avait voulu entreprendre ce jour même, car elle connaissait très bien le caractère sarcastique de son paternel.

\- Très bien, rassurez-vous. J'ai obtenu son consentement avec sa bénédiction. D'ailleurs, j'allais oublier, dit-il en retirant un pli de sa poche, il m'a remis une lettre pour vous.

Elizabeth sourit, soulagée en saisissant la missive qu'elle lirait plus tard. Mais une pensée lui traversa tout de suite l'esprit.

\- Et ma mère, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas été trop vocale ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton où l'espièglerie se teinta d'un peu d'appréhension.

Darcy se remémora la réaction de sa future belle-mère :

\- _Oooh cette chère Lizzie, quelle petite futée pour avoir attrapé un homme aussi riche, aussi beau et aussi grand ! Elle n'est pourtant pas aussi belle que ma chère Jane ou aussi enjouée que ma Lydia… d'ailleurs êtes-vous sûr, Mr Darcy, que vous ne préféreriez pas ma Lydia ? Elle est si pleine d'entrain, davantage qu'Elizabeth et aussi plus jolie qu'elle, et je pense qu'elle vous siérait davantage, elle est tout à fait comme moi au même âge._

Darcy mortifié avait pensé « Dieu m'en garde ! », mais il avait affiché son masque d'impassibilité en déclinant l'offre poliment sous le regard amusé de Mr Bennet.

Comment Elizabeth pouvait appartenir à la même famille que ces gens, demeurait un mystère complet, et il ne l'en trouva qu'encore plus admirable pour être ce trésor qu'elle était avec un modèle de mère pareil ! La femme de Charles ne leur ressemblait pas non plus dans le caractère. Peut-être avaient-elles été adoptées, elle et Mrs Bingley ? Bien sûr, il ne le pensait pas sérieusement. Il devait bien admettre, cependant, qu'il retrouvait l'esprit de sa bienaimée en son père, même si celui-ci était plus sarcastique. Il décida de ne pas rapporter mot pour mot la réponse de Mrs Bennet afin de ne pas blesser sa fiancée et opta pour une version adoucie.

\- Elle a manifesté sa joie de voir l'une de ses filles épouser un riche gentleman, dit-il avec un petit sourire penaud.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est un doux euphémisme, William, car vous êtes trop bien éduqué pour me révéler quelles ont été ses paroles exactes et que je n'ose imaginer, répondit-elle avec malice. Et comment vont mes sœurs ?

\- Miss Mary et Miss Catherine sont en parfaite santé. Miss Lydia a eu un refroidissement, rien de très sérieux d'après l'apothicaire, mais de quoi la clouer au lit avec de la fièvre et un mal de gorge. C'est pour cela que votre mère ne vous rejoindra pas tout de suite pour préparer votre trousseau, mais elle viendra dès que votre sœur ira mieux.

Lizzie était sincèrement désolée pour sa sœur, mais elle apprécia les quelques jours de répit qui lui étaient ainsi offerts car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus la paix dès que sa mère serait là. La seule idée d'entendre parler de dentelles, de rubans, ainsi que de futurs bals à donner pour mettre ses petites sœurs à marier sur le chemin de riches gentlemen à longueur de journée lui était insupportable. Lizzie craignait aussi que sa mère, trop exaltée et excitable, ne s'exposât au ridicule de la haute société qu'elle savait si intransigeante, il suffisait de considérer l'attitude des sœurs de Bingley pour s'en convaincre.

Sur leur chemin pour rejoindre les autres, Lizzie confia son bouquet à une servante avec des instructions pour le faire apporter dans sa chambre. Les amoureux entrèrent dans le salon et ne purent s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard complice des âmes présentes. Lizzie dit simplement avec un regard appuyé envers Charles :

\- J'ai rencontré Mr Darcy en allant vers la bibliothèque.

\- Avez-vous trouvé l'ouvrage intéressant, Darcy ? demanda Charles sur un ton taquin.

\- Tout à fait passionnant, je vous assure, merci beaucoup Bingley, répondit Darcy à la fois gêné et amusé. En fait, personne n'était dupe.

\- Charles m'a dit que papa a donné à Mr Darcy sa bénédiction à votre union. Avez-vous déjà décidé quand et où vous voulez vous marier, Lizzie demanda Jane.

\- À dire vrai, nous n'en avons pas encore discuté, répondit Lizzie en rougissant un peu.

\- Votre père a consenti à six semaines, dit-il avec un demi-sourire en pensant à cette partie de leur entrevue, bien que votre mère souhaitait plusieurs mois pour préparer dignement l'évènement à Longbourn, au printemps. Toutefois Elizabeth, j'espère que vous ne souhaitez pas de trop longues fiançailles ? demanda Darcy sur un ton proche de la supplique en se tournant vers elle.

Jane et Lizzie échangèrent un regard amusé et entendu. Elles connaissaient parfaitement bien leur mère qui désirerait épater tout le voisinage avec le deuxième mariage de l'une de ses filles avec un riche gentleman et, qui plus est, en parenté avec la noblesse cette fois-ci.

Darcy n'eut pas de réponse immédiate car le majordome venait d'entrer pour annoncer le souper qui se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Ensuite, Georgiana se mit au pianoforte laissant ainsi les deux couples discuter de leur côté, installés chacun dans une causeuse. Les Bingley savaient que Lizzie et Darcy avaient les détails de leur mariage à mettre au point. Ainsi Darcy posa à nouveau la question de la date.

\- Six semaines me paraît un délai raisonnable, dit Lizzie, de toute façon, je ne souhaite pas un mariage en grande pompe **(2)**.

\- Je suis soulagé de l'apprendre. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous épouserais dès demain. Je désirerais aussi quelque chose d'intime. Je suppose que vous souhaitez vous marier à Longbourn ?

\- Oui, mais vous William ? il y a aussi votre famille à considérer.

\- Je pense que c'est tout à fait envisageable, après tout elle n'est pas si vaste, il fit une pause en pensant tristement à Richard. En parlant de ma famille, je souhaiterais vous présenter aux Fitzwilliam, en particulier à mon oncle et à ma tante.

\- Oh, oui bien sûr, répondit Lizzie qui lut sa pensée. Elle ressentit aussi un moment d'appréhension, car elle se demandait comment elle serait accueillie et si le comte de Matlock était aussi condescendant et snob que sa sœur Lady Catherine.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère Elizabeth, le comte de Matlock est plus aimable que Lady Catherine, dit-il en lui prenant discrètement la main devinant sa crainte. Cependant, il savait que la faire accepter ne serait pas aisé.

\- Quand souhaitez-vous que la rencontre ait lieu ?

\- Je leur en parlerai dès demain en leur annonçant nos fiançailles et je conviendrai d'une date avec eux. Y a-t-il un jour dans la semaine qui vient qui serait plus accommodant pour vous et les Bingley ? demanda-t-il en caressant avec son pouce le dos de la main d'Elizabeth qu'il tenait toujours.

\- Non, nous n'avons rien de spécial de prévu, de toute façon je m'arrangerai pour être disponible, on ne délaie pas la rencontre avec un comte, répondit Lizzie avec humour ce qui fit rire un peu Darcy.

Les fiancés se turent brusquement et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ce mouvement sur sa main était très distrayant pour Lizzie qui se demandait comment un simple pouce pouvait la troubler à ce point ? Ce doigt qui l'effleurait l'électrisait, surtout quand il se déplaça à l'intérieur de sa paume puis remonta jusqu'à son poignet dans un geste amoureux, plein de promesses. Lizzie vérifia que Jane, Charles et Georgie ne pouvaient pas observer cet attouchement depuis leur point de vue avant de rendre la pareille à Darcy. Du bout de ses doigts elle imita dans un premier temps chaque mouvement de son fiancé, puis elle prit des initiatives en créant des arabesques, exécutant un balai sensuel qui se termina dans un entrelacement de leurs doigts. Lizzie plongea ses yeux dans ceux de William, son regard était intense, un miroir des émois qu'elle lui provoquait ainsi que des sentiments profonds qu'il éprouvait. Elle pouvait tout lire comme dans un livre ouvert, elle comprenait enfin les regards de Darcy et ce qu'elle y voyait la submergeait d'émotion. C'était ça l'amour le plus profond qu'elle avait toujours souhaité.

Ils furent ramenés à la réalité par une petite toux.

\- Lizzie, voulez-vous jouer aussi ?

Ils n'avaient pas vu Georgiana arriver près d'eux, perdus qu'ils étaient dans leur bulle de bonheur. Ils se lâchèrent brusquement la main en rougissant.

\- Euh… non merci Georgie, pas ce soir, répondit finalement Lizzie avant d'ajouter discrètement maintenant qu'elle avait l'opportunité, je vous remercie pour les fleurs, elles sont magnifiques, vous m'aviez caché ce talent.

\- C'était l'idée de William, mais j'étais ravie de participer. Je suis si heureuse que vous deveniez ma sœur, dit-elle avec une sincère émotion.

\- Moi aussi Georgie, répondit Lizzie en lui prenant la main, car je vous apprécie grandement. Et ce bouquet me sera doublement précieux.

Elles se sourirent sous le regard attendri de Darcy dont le cœur s'était gonflé de joie en observant l'affection qui liait déjà les deux jeunes femmes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Non seulement il allait s'unir avec la plus merveilleuse des épouses, mais Georgiana allait gagner une sœur aimante qui saurait aussi la guider. Il était vraiment le plus heureux des hommes.

\- Je vais continuer à jouer un peu, proposa la jeune blonde qui comprit aussi le besoin d'intimité du couple. De toute façon, elle aurait bientôt beaucoup de temps à passer avec sa future belle-sœur lorsqu'elle viendrait s'installer avec eux.

\- Excellente idée, merci Georgie, dit Darcy à sa sœur avec un regard plein de gratitude.

Les fiancés parlèrent alors de leurs projets pour le mariage plus en détails et aussi du séjour de Lizzie à Londres, Darcy voulait passer chaque jour au moins un moment avec sa belle dame. Quelques visites furent déjà planifiées en concertation aussi avec les Bingley.

**O&P**

Le soir, alors qu'elle allait se remettre au lit, Elizabeth se souvint de la lettre de son père, comment avait-elle pu oublier ? William l'avait distraite… Elle récupéra la missive qui avait l'air assez épaisse, puis s'installa sur son lit en se tournant du côté de la chandelle. Elle brisa le sceau et déplia les feuilles de papier. Il y avait en fait deux lettres, l'une de la part de son père et l'autre de sa mère avec quelques lignes de ses sœurs. Elle commença par celle qui l'intriguait le plus.

_**Thomas Bennet Longbourn esq.**_

_**Hertfordshire**_

_**Le 18 septembre 1815,**_

_**Ma chère Lizzie,**_

_**Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en recevant ce jour Mr Darcy et votre lettre ! Quelle cachotière vous avez été, vous auriez pu me dire ce qui se tramait entre vous deux. Vous voulez donc me laisser seul entre les pauvres nerfs de votre mère et trois des filles parmi les plus sottes d'Angleterre. Mais comme vous le savez probablement déjà, j'ai donné mon consentement, il est de ces personnes auxquelles on n'ose refuser ce qu'elles ont l'honneur de vous demander.**_

À cela, Lizzie fit une pause amusée : « Et pourtant, j'ai osé le faire ! »

_**Mais, ma chère enfant, êtes-vous bien sûre de ce que vous faites ? Il est riche, certes, et vous aurez de plus beaux équipages que Jane, pour autant, serez-vous heureuse ? Comprenez-vous bien dans quel monde vous allez entrer ? Ces gens ne vous pardonneront peut-être jamais d'avoir osé « chasser » sur leur territoire en épousant l'un des célibataires les plus recherchés de la haute société. Je connais votre caractère, Lizzie, ne me donnez pas le chagrin de vous voir un jour regretter votre choix. **_

_**Toutefois, si vous persistez dans votre décision, j'ai bien discuté avec Mr Darcy et sachez qu'il a toute mon approbation, il vous mérite. Je doutais de pouvoir trouver un jour quelqu'un qui soit digne de vous, petite Lizzie.**_

_**Pour terminer, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir résisté à taquiner un peu le pauvre homme en exigeant dans un premier temps, des fiançailles d'un an. Si vous aviez vu son air malheureux, pourtant il était prêt à attendre. Je l'ai aussi averti qu'il devrait se faire à l'idée de perdre un peu plus souvent aux échecs.**_

_**Avec toute mon affection,**_

_**Papa **_

Lizzie était pensive en terminant la lettre, elle comprenait les craintes de son père qui voulait la mettre en garde, mais en même temps elle était un peu déçue qu'il doute de sa détermination.

Elle passa à la lettre de sa mère qui s'extasiait sur son habileté à avoir attrapé un époux aussi riche. Elle prodiguait des conseils pour ne pas offusquer Mr Darcy afin ne pas risquer de le faire fuir, d'être docile, de ne pas le contrarier et d'adhérer à son opinion en toute circonstance, même si elle n'était pas d'accord en oubliant son impertinence. En bref, de se comporter comme une parfaite Lady à l'exemple de Jane. Elle terminait par une liste de ce qu'elle devrait acquérir pour son trousseau, ainsi que de bonnes adresses où les acquérir. Elle viendrait dès que possible, une fois que sa petite Lydia chérie irait mieux.

Enfin il y avait quelques lignes de félicitations de la part de Mary et de Kitty, Lydia étant encore trop malade pour écrire.

Lizzie posa les feuilles repliées sur sa table de nuit et saisit le bouquet de violettes qui s'y tenait déjà. Elle toucha les doux pétales avec émotion. Peut-être qu'elle ne plairait pas à tous dans le beau monde, mais l'essentiel était qu'elle avait déjà l'amour de deux personnes qui lui étaient très chères, ce bouquet en était le symbole, et cela suffisait à lui donner le courage d'affronter les autres. Elle porta alors les fleurettes à son nez pour les humer encore une dernière fois avant de le reposer religieusement. Puis elle songea rêveuse à ces deux baisers en se touchant les lèvres du bout des doigts, ils avaient été à la fois si doux et si exaltants, ainsi qu'à ses caresses sensuelles sur sa main, elle en tremblait encore.

Cette nuit-là, elle fit de beaux rêves.

* * *

**Notes :**

**(1) **Elisabeth Ire (1533 – 1603), fut Reine d'Angleterre et d'Irlande de 1558 à sa mort. Elle était la fille du roi Henri VIII d'Angleterre, sa mère Anne Boleyn, elle ne se maria jamais et la lignée Tudor s'éteignit avec elle. En vieillissant, elle fut surnommée la _Virgin Queen_ (« Reine Vierge »). Elle était reconnue pour son charisme et son caractère obstiné. Polyglotte, elle était l'une des femmes les plus cultivées de sa génération.

Source: Wikipédia

**(2) **Au XIIème siècle, le terme "pompe" désignait une cérémonie luxueuse et fastueuse. L'expression "en grande pompe" remonte au XVIIème siècle chez Pascal dans ses _Pensées_ où il évoque la venue de Jésus-Christ _en grande pompe_.

Source: 3w (point) expressio (point) fr


	2. L'annonce aux Matlock

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

_**O&P**_

**Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

**.**

**Merci pour tous vos favoris, « follows » et surtout vos commentaires grandement appréciés** 😍

LSY🌺

* * *

**La sonate de l'amour II : à la conquête du bonheur**

**.**

**Chapitre 2 : l'annonce aux Matlock.**

Dès le lendemain matin de sa visite à Longbourn, Darcy fut très occupé. Tout d'abord il prit rendez-vous avec son avoué afin de préparer le contrat de mariage, il avait promis à Mr Bennet de l'établir dès son retour. Ensuite, il rédigea quelques lettres pour annoncer ses fiançailles à ses proches, il attendrait que les courriers arrivent avant de faire publier la nouvelle dans les journaux. Il aurait souhaité attendre encore avant d'exposer Elizabeth aux vipères de la haute société, car il savait que dès que la nouvelle serait rendue publique, elle serait épiée, scrutée, critiquée par jalousie et par dépit. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper. Il se disait aussi que Lady Catherine n'allait pas bien prendre la chose et s'attendait à recevoir une réponse des plus acerbes. Puis il se rendit chez les Fitzwilliam pour la même chose, il désirait le faire de vive voix car ils étaient ses parents les plus proches et les plus chers après Georgie. Il savait qu'ils seraient d'abord étonnés et heureux de savoir qu'il avait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied, mais qu'ensuite il rencontrerait une certaine réticence en apprenant qu'Elizabeth n'appartenait pas à leur rang.

Il ne pouvait que faire de son mieux pour les convaincre de la valeur de sa bienaimée et de leurs sentiments réciproques et sincères.

Il était installé dans l'un des fauteuils du salon jaune avec son oncle et sa tante assis en face de lui sur un divan, un domestique venait d'apporter du thé, des biscuits et des sandwichs.

\- Alors Darcy, quel bon vent vous amène de si bon matin ? demanda Lord Fitzwilliam avec bonne humeur.

\- Je vais me marier, répondit simplement Darcy sans préambule en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

\- Oh, Fitzwilliam, quelle heureuse nouvelle ! s'écria Lady Claire en joignant les mains, elle était encore un peu affaiblie par sa récente maladie et c'était le genre de distraction dont elle avait besoin pour se rétablir complètement.

\- Oui en effet, nous avions peur que vous finissiez en vieux célibataire endurci, taciturne et renfrogné, le taquina le comte avant de demander : alors qui avez-vous finalement choisi, mon garçon ?

\- Miss Elizabeth Bennet, répondit succinctement Darcy un peu tendu en reposant sa tasse sur le guéridon à côté de lui.

Un bref silence suivit son annonce.

\- Bennet comme les Bennett de Bristol ? s'enquit l'oncle de Darcy, je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient une fille d'âge nubile.

Darcy s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre, car sa gorge s'était serrée d'appréhension.

\- Non… c'est Bennet, avec un seul t, de Longbourn dans le Hertfordshire.

\- Bennet de Longbourn… Hertfordshire, réfléchit la comtesse en tapotant son menton avec son index droit, ce nom ne me parle point, quelles sont leurs relations ?

\- La sœur aînée d'Eliz… hum, il se racla la gorge, de Miss Bennet est mariée à Bingley, tenta-t-il, sachant que c'était bien maigre.

\- Votre ami, le nouveau riche ? voulait confirmer la comtesse sur un ton un peu dédaigneux.

\- C'est bien cela, Darcy était de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec cette ligne de questions qui ressemblait à un interrogatoire.

\- Alors peut-être des relations, même éloignées, dans la bonne société ? continua Lady Claire très désappointée, car elle tenait beaucoup à son rang et celui de sa famille.

\- À dire vrai, ils n'en ont aucune, clarifia-t-il en faisant tournoyer sa chevalière.

\- Cette famille ne fait donc point partie de notre cercle, en déduisit-elle avec une déception perceptible dans la voix.

\- Le père de ma fiancée, Mr Thomas Bennet, est un _gentleman farmer_ tout comme moi, défendit Darcy qui se tendit davantage.

\- Son domaine est-il important ? demanda le comte de Matlock avant de croquer dans un biscuit.

\- C'est le deuxième en taille du comté, répondit Darcy voulant rester assez vague. Il se tortilla inconfortablement sur son siège devinant la question suivante. Il ne fut pas déçu.

\- Quels revenus génère-t-il et quel est le montant de la dot de la demoiselle ? questionna le compte.

\- Entre deux et trois milles livres de rentes pour le domaine, quant à sa dot, mille livres, je pense.

\- Mais c'est une pitance ! s'exclama la comtesse, comment est-ce possible? Et qui est donc sa mère, sa famille est-elle donc si désargentée aussi ?

\- Sa mère n'appartient pas à la gentry, ma tante, répondit Darcy plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

\- Alors que fait le père de Mrs Bennet ? s'enquit le comte curieux.

\- Son défunt père était avoué.

Lady Claire porta un regard glacial sur Darcy, sa posture encore plus droite.

\- Un avoué ! Fitzwilliam, comment pouvez-vous considérer de vous lier à une famille sans fortune, ni relations… commença Lady Claire en lançant une main en l'air d'indignation. Vous aurait-t-elle donc compromis ?

\- Absolument pas ! répondit Darcy tout aussi indigné en se redressant à son tour sur son siège, Elizabeth est une femme remarquable, intègre, intelligente, pleine de bonté…

\- Je l'imagine bien volontiers et aussi probablement très intéressée par votre situation ! rétorqua-t-elle d'un air pincé. Mais enfin, mon cher neveu, je vous pensais plus perspicace, vous aviez montré dans le passé davantage de bon sens à ne point vous laisser duper par les minauderies d'une chasseuse de fortune…

\- Je ne vous permets pas, madame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, d'insulter ma future épouse avant même de l'avoir rencontrée, interrompit Darcy en serrant les poings. Je vous assure qu'elle n'est pas ce que vous croyez et certainement pas une chasseuse de fortune !

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? intercala le comte, inquiet, tout comme son épouse de voir son neveu préféré être piégé par l'une de ces intrigantes.

\- Elle me l'a prouvé.

\- Ah, et quel genre de preuve ? demanda le comte intrigué.

Darcy resta silencieux, le temps de réfléchir à sa meilleure option. Il était frustré de ne pas réussir à les convaincre, alors comment y parvenir ? Comment leur prouver qu'Elizabeth n'était point vénale ? Il était très réservé sur sa vie privée, même avec son cercle d'intimes, pourtant il ne voyait qu'une seule façon de les persuader.

\- La première fois que je lui ai fait ma demande au printemps dernier, elle a refusé, lâcha-t-il en se levant pour se diriger vers la fenêtre, les mains derrière le dos, mal à l'aise avec ce dernier aveu.

\- Oh ! s'étonna le couple en chœur qui resta coi quelques instants en se regardant.

\- Mais alors pourquoi a-t-elle changé d'avis ? reprit Lady Claire bien décidée à trouver la faille.

Darcy fut alors obligé de révéler certains détails qu'il aurait préféré taire. Il raconta, tout en allant et venant dans la pièce, certains évènements, notamment son attitude déplorable envers Miss Elizabeth et ses proches, son insultante première demande en mariage. Puis comment il avait réalisé ses erreurs. Enfin, la rencontre d'Elizabeth avec Georgiana lors du mariage de son meilleur ami Bingley et l'épanouissement de leur amitié à Pemberley. Toutefois, il passa sous silence le fait que Richard avait aussi développé des sentiments envers la jeune femme, il ne voulait pas infliger davantage de peine aux parents de son cousin toujours porté disparu. En outre, il n'était pas entièrement réconcilié avec lui-même de ce qu'il considérait encore être comme une trahison envers Richard. Bien qu'il n'aimât pas la dissimulation, il ne parla pas non plus du fait que le domaine des Bennet n'avait pas d'héritier direct et reviendrait à un lointain cousin qui n'était autre que le pasteur de Lady Catherine. Il serait temps de leur révéler plus tard, cela faisait déjà beaucoup à digérer pour ses aînés. À la fin de son récit, il attendit avec trépidation leur réaction.

Finalement, le comte éclata d'un grand rire franc en observant son neveu, habituellement si fier et si sûr de lui, se montrer à cet instant si humble et contrit.

\- Vous avez piqué ma curiosité Darcy et j'ai maintenant hâte de rencontrer cette créature qui a osé vous rejeter de la sorte et qui vous a poussé à descendre enfin de votre piédestal.

\- Je pensais justement vous la présenter, si vous êtes bien évidemment d'accord tous les deux, demanda Darcy en implorant du regard sa tante d'y concéder aussi. Elle est actuellement à Londres en visite chez sa sœur.

\- Très bien, je vois que je n'ai plus qu'à me plier, déclara Lady Claire mécontente. Quand envisagez-vous la rencontre ?

Darcy se pressa de répondre avant qu'elle pût les inviter chez eux. Il préférait que la rencontre se passât chez lui où il serait plus à son aise, et il était sûr que ce serait le cas pour Elizabeth aussi. Il pouvait en plus compter sur l'appui de Georgiana.

\- Je vous remercie ma tante ! Je pensais vous inviter à venir prendre le thé à Darcy House, après-demain si vous êtes disposés ?

Les Matlock se consultèrent rapidement et la rencontre fut fixée pour le surlendemain. Mais Lady Claire espérait encore faire changer Darcy d'avis alors elle reprit.

\- Mais avez-vous pensé à Georgiana et aussi à vos futurs enfants ? Cette mésalliance risque fort de leur porter préjudice et de diminuer grandement leur prospection lors de la recherche de leur propre partenaire dans la vie.

\- D'ici que nos enfants grandissent, les origines modestes de Miss Bennet seront oubliées une fois qu'elle aura conquis – ce que je ne doute aucunement – une grande partie de la bonne société ; de même pour Georgie, trois ou quatre ans devraient suffire à faire oublier les origines modestes de la famille Bennet avant qu'elle ne se marie.

\- Darcy n'a pas tort ma chère, d'ici-là, les commères de l'Almack auront bien d'autres croustillantes affaires dont elles pourront se repaître, et je ne dis pas cela pour vous, ajouta le comte en regardant son épouse qui faisait une moue. Un scandale en chasse toujours un autre.

\- Je vous remercie de votre soutien, oncle Henry, mais mon mariage n'est pas une **scandaleuse** affaire, rétorqua Darcy quelque peu blessé.

\- Ne vous offensez pas, mon garçon, c'était une façon de parler, rassura le comte.

\- Je reste convaincue que vous auriez pu trouver les mêmes qualités chez une jeune fille de la bonne société, ajouta Lady Claire qui ne renonçait pas à sa bataille.

\- Vous savez bien que j'ai cherché ces dernières années et qu'aucune n'a réussi à me conquérir.

\- Ne pouviez-vous pas alors simplement accomplir votre devoir envers votre famille en contractant un mariage de convenance ?

\- Et renoncer à l'amour et au bonheur ? Que nenni ! répondit Darcy avec conviction.

\- L'amour naîtrait ensuite, c'est bien ce qui nous est arrivés à votre oncle et moi-même, répondit-elle en regardant son époux tout en plaçant une main affectueuse sur son bras, n'est-ce pas mon cher ?

\- Bien sûr ma mie, lui répondit-il d'un ton tendre en recouvrant sa main de la sienne.

\- C'est une chance, mais ce n'est pourtant pas le cas de chacun. Il n'est pas besoin de chercher bien loin, que dire de la félicité de Milton et de Lady Susan ? Darcy devenait de plus en plus piquant, cherchant à défendre sa position avant de conclure en assénant son dernier argument : de toute façon mon honneur est engagé, car j'ai déjà demandé sa main auprès de Mr Bennet et j'ai obtenu sa bénédiction. De plus, j'ai déjà écrit à tous mes proches pour leur annoncer mes fiançailles.

\- Vous auriez pu nous consulter avant, remarqua le comte un peu vexé en comprenant que son neveu les avait mis devant le fait presque accompli.

\- Je ne voudrais pas être irrespectueux, mais je suis majeur et responsable, je ne pense donc pas avoir besoin de votre consentement, ne vous en déplaise. Darcy était sur la défensive.

\- Mais de notre conseil, vous ne pouviez vous passer, répliqua sèchement Lady Claire.

\- J'en conviens bien volontiers, mais l'aurais-je entendu plus tôt rien n'y aurait fait, car ma décision était prise.

\- Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que vous ne regretterez pas votre choix, dit le comte en soupirant, jouant une fois de plus l'apaisement. Il savait très bien que Darcy resterait ferme dans sa décision il connaissait par cœur son fort caractère.

Lady Claire n'ajouta plus rien, mais montra ostensiblement sa désapprobation en affichant un visage fermé. Darcy ne s'attarda pas et dès qu'il fut parti, les Matlock se confièrent leurs craintes respectives.

\- Ma chère Claire, vous marchez sur des œufs, vous savez que mon neveu est très obstiné lorsqu'il a une idée en tête.

\- Bien sûr Henry, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le ramène à la raison, car en l'occurrence il pense davantage avec son cœur, voire avec une autre partie de son anatomie, qu'avec sa tête !

\- Comme vous y allez, il n'est pas un jeune écervelé de dix-sept ans se comportant comme un étalon qui ne sait point se contrôler en présence d'une jument en chaleur, tout de même ! Au contraire, il a toujours été bien trop mûr et trop sage pour son âge… Même lorsqu'il était aussi jeune, et que la partie de son anatomie à laquelle vous faites référence était bien plus difficile à réfréner avec la montée de sève, comme vous pouvez sans doute vous rappeler...

Lady Claire rougit légèrement à l'allusion de son mari à leur jeunesse, mais elle reprit immédiatement le cours de son discours.

\- Mais enfin, ne me dites pas que vous vous réjouissez à l'idée qu'il se marie tellement en dessous de sa condition, de **notre** condition.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais n'avez-vous point remarqué comment il avait eu l'air si malheureux en mai dernier ? J'en vois maintenant la raison, cela doit correspondre plus ou moins avec le rejet de cette demoiselle. Et avouez que c'est tout de même singulier, je n'imaginais pas qu'une jeune femme refuse une telle offre si convoitée par d'autres. Cela démontre une intégrité certaine.

\- Peut-être, cela demande à être vérifiée. Cela pourrait tout aussi bien révéler un caractère inconsistant ou naïf et ne résout de toute façon pas le problème de cette mésalliance. Vous savez bien, Henry, que cette Miss Bennet sera perçue comme une mercenaire et sera mal accueillie dans notre cercle, voire ostracisée.

\- Ne tient qu'à vous de lui apporter votre soutien, dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

\- Il va sans dire que si Darcy persiste dans cette folie, j'afficherai publiquement mon approbation et mon soutien, il peut servir de faire partie du cercle très fermé des **commères** de l'Almack, le piqua-t-elle avant de terminer, mais en privé personne ne m'y obligera, pas même vous mon cher.

\- J'en suis fort aise.

L'une des craintes de Lady Claire était que Darcy se fût laisser embobeliner. Il était d'une nature passionnée depuis sa plus tendre enfance et lorsqu'il aimait c'était avec de profonds sentiments et sans réserve. La perte de sa mère, puis celle de son père l'avaient laissé meurtri, depuis, il avait adopté une humeur bien souvent trop sombre et un caractère taciturne, il avait perdu cette légèreté et cette insouciance inhérentes à la jeunesse et cela s'était empiré lorsque Georgiana avait failli perdre la vie l'an dernier. Au-delà de cette mésalliance elle avait encore plus peur de le voir souffrir si ses sentiments n'étaient point réciproques. Toutefois, elle n'était pas encore prête à l'admettre étant d'une nature fière, elle ne voulait pas montrer de faiblesse, la disparition de son cadet avait déjà suffisamment révélé sa fragilité.

Quant à Darcy, il fut quelque peu soulagé d'avoir annoncé la nouvelle de ses futures épousailles même si, comme il s'y était attendu, il avait rencontré une farouche opposition surtout de la part de Lady Claire. Il savait, et pour cause, qu'Elizabeth avait suffisamment de caractère et de personnalité pour ne pas se laisser intimider par la comtesse, mais il devrait la préparer à une entrevue qui ne serait pas des plus agréables. Il espérait aussi que sa fiancée ne changerait pas d'avis si elle se sentait rejetée par sa famille pour évier de lui nuire.

.

**Dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera au tour de Caroline d'apprendre la nouvelle, quelle sera sa réaction?**


	3. La réaction de Caroline

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

_**O&P**_

**Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

**.**

**Je suis désolée de publier un peu plus tard que prévu, mais la vie réelle (santé + télétravail) ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de répit ces derniers temps! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et tous vos proches. Soyez prudents et prenez bien soin de vous.**

**Merci pour tous vos favoris, « follows » et surtout vos commentaires grandement appréciés, c'est en quelque sorte ma rétribution.** 😍

**Jane : je suis contente que ce chapitre ait plu. Eh oui, Darcy est bien déterminé à défendre cet amour si durement conquis, les épreuves renforcent son cœur. **

**LSY**🌺

* * *

**La sonate de l'amour II : à la conquête du bonheur**

**.**

**Chapitre 3**** : la réaction de Caroline**

Darcy avait prévu de voir Elizabeth chaque jour. Ils seraient toujours chaperonnés, mais ils pourraient discuter sur divers sujets, notamment les plans concernant leur mariage, leur vie future et ils continueraient d'apprendre à mieux se connaître. Ainsi, juste après sa visite chez les Matlock, il se rendit chez les Bingley pour les inviter à Darcy House le surlendemain, ce serait aussi l'occasion pour Elizabeth de découvrir sa future résidence londonienne.

C'est ainsi que Darcy, qui venait de sortir du bureau de Bingley où ils avaient parlé affaires, rencontra Lizzie sur le chemin qui menait au petit salon. À la dérobée, à l'abri d'un pilier, il l'attira discrètement pour lui voler rapidement un chaste baiser. Il savait qu'il avait peu de temps avant que Charles, qui terminait d'écrire une note, ne les rejoignît.

\- Mr Darcy ! je ne vous aurais point cru aussi polisson, chuchota Lizzie avec une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

\- Miss Bennet, c'est vous qui me faites perdre toute notion de bienséance, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Puis les fiancés se chuchotèrent quelques mots d'amour, ceux dont seuls les vrais amoureux avaient le secret, avant de reprendre vite leur progression vers leur destination et avant d'éveiller tout soupçon. Une fois arrivés dans la pièce, où Jane était déjà là assise à broder un mouchoir, ils s'installèrent sur une causeuse et entrelacèrent discrètement leurs doigts de manière à ce que personne ne les vit. Lizzie découvrait ainsi une nouvelle facette de son fiancé à la personnalité si complexe, celle du William tendre et attentionné. Elle avait encore eu droit à un cadeau cet après-midi : des chocolats. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi choyée, elle appréciait ces présents choisis avec soin et avec une évidente intention de lui faire plaisir, mais surtout parce qu'ils étaient offerts avec amour.

Darcy prépara sa bienaimée à la rencontre avec les Fitzwilliam en lui parlant des différents membres de la famille. Il commença par son oncle et sa tante, Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de demander avec une certaine espièglerie :

\- Le comte est-il aussi condescendant que sa sœur Lady Catherine ?

\- Heureusement non, toutefois, je dois vous avertir que Lady Claire tient particulièrement à son rang.

\- Voulez-vous signifier qu'elle est opposée à notre mariage ? demanda Lizzie avec une certaine appréhension mêlée à de l'indignation.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ma douce, la rassura-t-il en lui serrant les doigts gentiment, je suis mon propre maître et personne ne peut m'interdire de vous épouser, continua-t-il astucieusement sans répondre directement à la question.

« Oui, mais elle peut nous compliquer la vie » songea Lizzie qui ne souhaitait pas non plus être l'instrument d'une brèche familiale.

Darcy continua aussitôt pour esquiver ce sujet épineux en dressant le portrait du Vicomte Milton, James était le second enfant des Matlock, le premier né prénommé Henry comme son père était mort en bas âge. Milton ressemblait beaucoup physiquement à Richard, mais beaucoup moins dans le caractère. Il avait épousé Lady Susan, fille du Compte de Dundas **(1)**, avec laquelle il avait eu deux filles, Charlotte et Mary il précisa délicatement que c'était un mariage arrangé et pas très heureux. Là non plus il ne souhaitait s'attarder sur la question, voulant laisser sa promise juger par elle-même du caractère très superficiel, selon lui, de cette dernière. Il termina par la benjamine de la famille, Lady Isabella qui était mariée à Lord Edward Talbot, Comte de Morlay **(1)**. Ils avaient un fils prénommé comme son père. Ces derniers n'étaient pas à Londres actuellement.

**O&P**

Le jour suivant, les Bingley organisèrent un dîner où les Hurst et Caroline étaient invités en même temps que les Darcy. En effet, Darcy et Lizzie souhaitaient annoncer leur bonne nouvelle à tous leurs proches avant que cela ne paraisse dans les journaux.

D'ailleurs Lizzie avait déjà écrit à Charlotte et elle avait rendu visite aux Gardiner en compagnie de Jane, dès le lendemain du consentement de son père. Ils avaient été ravis de la nouvelle. Tante Madeline s'en doutait à partir de ce qu'elle avait pu remarquer l'été dernier à Pemberley. Pour elle, Mr Darcy la regardait trop intensément lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne l'observait. Il ne restait que la famille de Charles à parvenir.

Charles envoya donc une invitation aux Hurst. Caroline ne retint que la dernière phrase de celle-ci : « Les Darcy seront là aussi. Il y aura une grande nouvelle à partager… »

Elle pensa que Charles lui suggérait que Mr Darcy allait demander enfin sa main. Oui, c'était sûrement cela, après tout il approchait de la trentaine et devait se marier bientôt afin de produire un héritier. L'idée d'enfanter ne l'attirait guère, mais si c'était le passage obligé pour devenir la future Mrs Darcy, eh bien, soit ! Et puis le soin et l'éducation de l'enfant seraient confiés aux différents domestiques prévus pour cela. N'était-ce pas ce que toutes les grandes familles faisaient ? Elle devait donc être irrésistible, car Mr Darcy, en tant que meilleur ami de Charles, était sa plus sûre option pour entrer dans les hautes sphères. Elle avait déjà fait plusieurs saisons et n'avait pas su attirer un meilleur parti. Elle voulait aussi faire mieux que sa sœur, or non seulement Mr Darcy était plus riche et avait de meilleures relations que Hurst, mais il était aussi bien plus beau et élégant ce qui ne gâchait rien ! Elle s'imaginait déjà entrer dans les salons à son bras, tous les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle serait même d'un statut supérieur à celui de Charles. Elle serait enviée par toutes ses connaissances.

Elle sentit une bouffée de vanité gonfler tout son être.

Caroline se prépara donc avec grand soin, elle choisit une nouvelle toilette à la dernière mode qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette, opta pour une nouvelle coiffure qu'elle avait repérée dans le dernier numéro de _La Belle Assemblée_ **(2)**, elle s'orna de ses plus beaux bijoux et s'aspergea généreusement de la dernière création de chez Floris. Elle s'observa, non, elle s'admira, sous tous les angles, dans le miroir de sa chambre chez les Hurst. Elle était très satisfaite, car elle se savait plutôt belle femme et se disait qu'ainsi parée de ses plus beaux atours, elle éclipserait sans problème cette Eliza Bennet. Ce serait un grand jour de gloire, sans douter !

Ce fut donc très fière d'elle-même que Caroline pénétra dans la demeure de son frère, avec les Hurst, à la conquête de Mr Darcy. Elle se pavanait, accentuant sa démarche qu'elle pensait élégante et des plus distinguées, tout en décochant un regard dédaigneux sur Eliza qui avait bien meilleure mine ce jour-ci, mais Caroline se sentait bien supérieure. Elle flatta Miss Darcy sur sa mise et minauda devant le Maître de Pemberley en battant des cils. À peine installée, elle s'adressa ensuite à Elizabeth.

\- Oh, ma pauvre Eliza, vous avez toujours une aussi mauvaise mine, vous n'attraperez jamais un bon époux avec un teint pareil ! Je vous ferai parvenir un pot de cette fameuse crème de chez Floris dont je vous ai causée la dernière fois, proposa-t-elle avec un faux sourire fielleux accompagnant ses paroles acrimonieuses.

\- Que c'est **charitable** de votre part, ma chère sœur, il est vrai que cette préparation fait des merveilles ! s'exclama Louisa mettant ainsi en lumière l'excellent caractère de sa cadette, tout en accentuant le côté charitable et donc humiliant de cette offre.

\- Je vous remercie de votre **générosité**, mais votre inquiétude concernant mon sinistre avenir matrimonial est surfaite, je vous assure, répondit Lizzie avec un sourire lumineux. Elle réussit ainsi, avec intelligence et finesse, à flatter la demoiselle en transformant avec grâce le caractère charitable en généreux de sa proposition. Mais personne ne fut dupe.

Lizzie coula un regard rapide et espiègle vers Darcy qui réussit, tant bien que mal, à garder une expression stoïque pour cacher son amusement.

Charles toussota pour déguiser un rire nerveux à l'imminence de la nouvelle.

Georgiana qui ne savait pas où regarder, croisa le regard de Jane qui était plein de compassion en pensant à... Caroline.

Louisa gloussa bêtement ne sachant pas vraiment pour quelle raison.

Hurst somnolait dans son coin d'ennui ne songeant qu'à son estomac qui criait famine.

Tout cela sous l'œil attentif de Caroline qui se disait que l'assemblée était désolée pour la pauvre Eliza qui était complètement dans le déni.

\- Je voulais seulement vous offrir mes services par pure amitié, rétorqua Caroline la tête haute et dédaigneuse qui se tourna ensuite vers Georgiana. Ma chère amie, nous ferez-vous l'honneur de vous entendre au pianoforte ce soir ? j'ai tant de plaisir à vous écouter, c'est un pur enchantement pour les oreilles, votre talent est si grand.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, balbutia cette dernière en rougissant et en se tordant les mains, embarrassée par tant d'éloges. Caroline Bingley l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise avec ses compliments qu'elle sentait surtout destinés à se mettre dans les bonnes grâces de son frère.

\- Je pourrais vous tourner les pages, si vous le souhaitez, Georgiana, et si vous voulez, je pourrais chanter accompagnée par vous, proposa Lizzie qui savait qu'ainsi sa future belle-sœur serait plus en confiance.

\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte volontiers, Elizabeth, répondit-elle avec un sourire timide, rassurée de ne pas avoir à se produire seule.

Darcy était satisfait de voir que sa future épouse réussissait à faire sortir sa sœur de sa coquille peu à peu.

« Cette maudite Eliza, de quoi se mêle-t-elle ! » pensa Caroline.

La conversation continua sur des banalités durant encore quelques minutes, puis le repas fut annoncé. Les convives se levèrent afin de se diriger vers la salle à manger. Caroline s'empressa de s'accrocher au bras de Darcy qui, par politesse, ne put s'en défaire, mais il offrit son autre bras à Lizzie au grand dam de Caroline qui pensait que Mr Darcy aurait saisi l'occasion pour s'attarder un instant avec elle pour lui faire sa demande. Celle-ci déplora ensuite l'arrangement autour de la table, car Mr Darcy était placé entre Charles, qui présidait, et cette horrible Eliza qui était aussi voisine de Miss Darcy qui était placée à la droite de Jane. Caroline pressa ses lèvres : Jane n'aurait-elle pu l'asseoir à la droite de son frère, donc en face de Mr Darcy, vu l'annonce qui serait faite ? Cela aurait eu du sens vu qu'elle serait bien plus importante que Hurst, Jane avait encore beaucoup à apprendre… Au moins elle avait Louisa à sa droite, mais elle était en face de la brune et Hurst était à sa gauche.

Vers la fin du dessert, après que le domestique avait rempli les verres de vin, Charles se leva, son verre à la main, pour s'adresser à ses convives.

\- Vous avez été invités ce soir, car il y a une excellente nouvelle à fêter, dit-il gaiement en regardant Darcy.

À ces mots Darcy se leva à son tour pour prendre la parole.

Caroline était un peu surprise et chagrinée que Mr Darcy ne se soit pas entretenu avec elle pour lui faire sa demande en privé avant de la rendre publique, mais après tout ils étaient en famille et elle n'allait certainement pas refuser à cause de cela. Elle se redressa donc, un sourire affiché sur son visage et balaya l'assemblée de son regard triomphant, en particulier Eliza qui regardait Mr Darcy avec… avec amour ? « Ah ! Elle ne va pas être déçue », se dit-elle ironiquement. Elle entendit alors ce dernier qui s'exprima tout en les regardant, elle et les Hurst…

\- C'est avec une immense joie que je vous annonce qu'Eliz… il se racla la gorge avant de rectifier, que Miss Bennet a fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes en acceptant de devenir mon épouse.

\- Oh ! Mr Darcy, c'est très méchant de votre part de vous moquer ainsi de cette pauvre Eliza ! railla Caroline tout en fustigeant Mr Darcy gentiment.

\- Je vous assure, Miss Bingley, que je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, répliqua celui-ci contrarié et même furibond de l'impudence de la jeune femme.

Quoi !? Est-ce que Mr Darcy venait bien de prendre la main de… la main de cette provinciale ! Impossible ! Elle devait être dans un cauchemar. Ou bien on voulait lui faire une plaisanterie… de bien mauvais goût.

\- Non, c'est une farce ! s'écria Caroline outrée qui ne put retenir sa langue.

\- Caroline ! réprimanda Charles.

\- Mais enfin, Mr Darcy, vous ne pouvez décemment pas songer vous lier à cette… à cette, sa colère était tellement grande qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le terme à la hauteur de son ire.

\- Miss Bingley ! Vous vous oubliez ! la coupa Darcy avant qu'elle n'offensât davantage sa bienaimée.

Georgie avaient les yeux ronds de surprise, horrifiée.

Jane porta sa main devant sa bouche bée.

Louisa posa ses doigts sur le bras de sa sœur dans l'espoir de la raisonner.

Même Hurst, étonné, arrêta de se bâfrer.

Lizzie prit alors dignement la parole avec calme et un grand sourire.

\- Réjouissez-vous Caroline, car Mr Darcy deviendra ainsi votre beau-frère, elle fit une pause pour l'effet, … même si ce n'est que par alliance.

Par alliance, oui en effet, mais pas celle dont Miss Bingley rêvait, Elizabeth avait finement choisi le terme et tous le comprirent bien.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit pendant quelques instants. Tous les regards étaient maintenant braqués sur Caroline qui fulminait, attendant sa réaction avec appréhension. Louisa lui murmura derrière sa serviette qu'elle passa devant sa bouche pour la discrétion :

\- Reprenez-vous, ma chérie. Montrez que vous êtes une femme du beau monde.

Caroline était devenue blême, la respiration haletante, son rêve s'écroulait à cause de cette harpie sans beauté ni raffinement et en plus, elle avait le toupet de se moquer d'elle.

\- Ne lui faites pas plaisir en affichant plus avant votre déconvenue, chuchota Louisa pour la convaincre en voyant que sa cadette était toujours sur le point d'aggraver plus avant l'esclandre qu'elle avait déclenché.

Sa sœur avait raison, Caroline devait se montrer digne et ne pas s'offrir davantage en spectacle, elle avait perdu ses nerfs un moment, maintenant il était temps de se reprendre.

\- Veuillez me pardonner, mais… mais j'ai une brusque migraine et je dois me retirer, dit-elle en se levant assez abruptement.

Elle renversa son verre de vin qui l'éclaboussa d'une gerbe rouge ajoutant le ridicule à l'humiliation. C'en était trop, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'elle sortait de la salle à manger. Des larmes de consternation, de mortification et d'amertume, car elle n'avait pas le cœur brisé. C'étaient juste ses ambitions qui venaient de voler en éclats et pire au bénéfice de cette maudite Eliza ! Les sœurs Bennet lui avaient décidément causé sa ruine ! D'abord son frère qui avait épousé l'aînée, une jeune femme charmante certes, mais sans fortune ni relations, et maintenant, ça ? Eliza n'était ni belle ni raffinée pensait-elle rageusement en agrippant la délicate dentelle tachée de sa toilette. Comment Mr Darcy avait-il pu se laisser embobeliner par cette campagnarde ? Que son frère soit tombé pour Jane, elle le comprenait encore car il avait un cœur d'artichaut, mais que le Maître de Pemberley, petit-fils et neveux d'un comte qui avait l'habitude de fréquenter la plus haute société se lie avec cette fille de basse extraction, cela dépassait l'entendement ! La famille Bennet était une malédiction, sa malédiction !

Après avoir félicité les fiancés, Louisa s'excusa aussi pour rejoindre sa sœur afin de la réconforter. Les autres convives eurent du mal à retrouver une certaine bonne humeur. Charles se montra contrit du comportement de sa plus jeune sœur.

\- Elizabeth, Darcy, je suis vraiment désolé de l'attitude de Caroline, je savais que ce serait difficile pour elle, je pense que vous en avez deviné la raison Darcy, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'elle réagirait ainsi.

\- Ne vous formalisez pas Charles, ce n'est point votre faute, répondit Lizzie gentiment.

\- Cet incident sera vite oublié, ajouta Darcy qui décida de ne pas laisser cette mégère ternir son bonheur, leur bonheur.

\- Ah ! Pour vous peut-être, mais ce n'est pas vous qui allez en subir les conséquences et devoir supporter sa mauvaise humeur, intervint Hurst.

Si le ton de ce dernier n'avait pas été agacé et irrité sa remarque aurait pu faire sourire.

Après cet incident, les Hurst et Caroline se retirèrent rapidement laissant les Bingley, les Darcy et Elizabeth profiter du reste de la soirée dans une quiétude retrouvée.

**O&P**

**Pauvre Caroline! elle est tombée de bien haut, comment avez-vous trouvé sa réaction ? **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Lizzie va découvrir Darcy House avant de rencontrer les Fitzwilliam dans celui d'après.**

* * *

**Notes :**

**(1)** Titres inventés

**(2) **La_ Belle Assemblée _était un magazine féminin britannique très en vogue qui parut mensuellement de 1806 à 1837.


	4. Darcy House

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

_**O&P**_

**Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

**.**

**Merci pour tous vos favoris, suivis et commentaires qui stimulent mon imagination. **😍

**Je vous remercie également de votre patience. Je profite de ce long week-end pour vous délivrer ce nouveau et long chapitre. J'espère que vous vous portez toutes et tous bien.**

**LSY**🌺

* * *

**La sonate de l'amour II : à la conquête du bonheur**

**Chapitre 4: Darcy House **

Ce matin-là, Lizzie se réveilla tôt, mais avant de se lever elle s'octroya un peu de temps pour penser à tout ce qui était en train de lui arriver, ainsi que les nouveaux émois qu'elle avait ressentis. Elle songea encore rêveusement à son premier baiser et les deux autres qui avaient suivi, enfin, le troisième avait été très rapide, cela avait été davantage un jeu mais les deux autres... elle y repensait fréquemment, ils lui avaient donné le frisson, et l'envie de recommencer. Elle aspirait aussi à se trouver de nouveau entre les bras de William, tout contre sa poitrine et entendre son cœur battre fort pour elle, sentir sa chaleur et son odeur si masculine. Tout en lui éveillait et titillait tous ses sens. Quand pourrait-elle goûter à nouveau à ce péché ? Pas évident, lorsqu'on est chaperonné.

Était-ce si mal de le désirer tellement ? Rien que d'y songer l'inondait de chaleur. Elle se surprit aussi à désirer partager davantage d'intimité : toucher et être touchée par son bienaimé… et ailleurs que sur la main. Elle souhaitait passer ses mains dans les beaux cheveux bouclés de son fiancé, étaient-ils aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air ? Elle savait, de par les conversations qu'elle avait pu surprendre ici ou là, qu'il y avait bien plus que ce qu'elle avait pu échanger avec William et elle se languissait de pouvoir explorer ce terrain avec lui. Elle était si curieuse pourtant, les jeunes filles bien éduquées n'étaient pas censées avoir de tels besoins, ni de telles pensées. Était-ce de la luxure ? Où n'était-ce que l'expression physique d'un amour profond ? Elle pencha pour la seconde possibilité, car aucun autre homme n'avait provoqué rien de pareil chez elle, c'était si intense.

Mais que penserait-il d'elle s'il avait connaissances de ses pensées intimes ? Serait-il scandalisé, choqué ? Et ne devrait-elle pas se montrer plus réticente avec William ?

Elle était très excitée et nerveuse aussi à l'idée de visiter sa future demeure londonienne et aussi de rencontrer les Matlock. Elle savait que son fiancé appréciait particulièrement son oncle et sa tante Claire, ils étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus proche après ses défunts parents, elle l'avait bien senti quand il avait parlé d'eux, et elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Elle ressentait une certaine appréhension, car à l'évidence ils n'avaient pas été ravis du choix d'épouse de leur neveu. Alors, elle se devait de faire une bonne impression en restant, toutefois, fidèle à elle-même.

La veille, elle avait fait quelques boutiques en repérage pour constituer son trousseau, elle repensa à sa discussion avec William à ce sujet lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait ouvert un compte dans les principales échoppes où sa sœur se fournissait. Elizabeth avait bataillé contre, se sentant gênée.

_\- William, je ne peux pas accepter, c'est à ma famille de supporter le coût de mon trousseau, lui dit-elle fermement. Qu'est-ce que les gens diraient en découvrant que ce n'est pas mon père mais plutôt mon futur époux qui a payé les factures ?_

_\- Je comprends ma douce, mais en tant que… Mrs Darcy, vous devrez porter des toilettes en rapport avec votre rang, répondit-il avec détermination. Ne vous chagrinez point : vous pouvez compter sur leur discrétion, car j'ai fait comprendre que si un seul mot venait à _s'éve_nter les dames Darcy ne feraient plus partie de leur clientèle, ce qui nuirait à leurs affaires ainsi qu'à leur réputation._

_\- Avez-vous donc honte de … commença-t-elle avec indignation, de vieux démons refaisant surface._

_\- Lizzie, non ! ce n'est point cela, la coupa-t-il en lui prenant la main, mais dès que la nouvelle de notre engagement sera connue vous serez épiée et vous ferez l'objet de toutes les attentions. Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez exposée à la critique à cause de cela._

_\- Est-ce si important pour vous, ce que pensent les autres sur la façon dont je suis habillée ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_\- Lizzie, vous devez comprendre dans quel monde vous allez entrer. Il n'est pas nécessaire de donner du grain à moudre aux moulins à paroles que sont les commères de mon entourage, inutilement, répondit-il le plus gentiment possible. Il sera déjà difficile de faire accepter le fait que je ne serai plus sur le marché du mariage et que je n'aurais pas choisie l'une de leur « précieuse » fille._

_\- Regrettez-vous déjà ? murmura-t-elle avec tristesse._

_\- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il un peu agacé sachant très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire._

_\- De m'avoir choisie, moi, une simple fille de la campagne ? chercha-t-elle à le provoquer._

_\- Lizzie, pensez-vous sincèrement que je sois si inconstant ? lui reprocha-t-il doucement. Votre simplicité est l'une des qualités qui m'a attiré, mais nous devons faire des compromis. Je ne peux pas non plus me couper complètement de mon monde et vivre en total ermite enfermé et reclus avec vous à Pemberley pour le restant de nos jours bien que… l'idée me tente assez, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire coquin. Mon amour, soyez raisonnable, implora-t-il en lui caressant la main avec son pouce._

_Lizzie fit une pause, les yeux dans le vague, pour réfléchir avant de répondre. « Mon amour », il l'avait appelée « mon amour », que ces deux mots étaient doux à entendre comme une caresse à ses oreilles, aussi douce que celle qu'elle ressentait sur son poignet et qui était si distrayante, comme une promesse. Ces deux mots ajoutés à cet attouchement avaient suffi à endiguer la montée de colère qui progressait en elle comme une vague, ah ! sa maudite fierté qui avait encore pris le meilleur d'elle-même. Elle vit alors Jane qui avait interrompu son travail de broderie et avait tourné la tête vers eux l'air inquiet et interrogateur. Sa sœur qui était dans un coin à l'opposé de la pièce avait dû percevoir la tension qui venait de s'installer. Puis elle entendit William continuer sa plaidoirie en l'absence de réponse de sa part. Elle recentra alors son regard sur son visage._

_\- Nous devons aussi penser à Georgiana qui va bientôt faire son entrée dans le monde et aussi à l'avenir de nos… de nos futurs enfants, termina-t-il en rougissant légèrement en pensant à comment viendraient ces enfants._

_« William a raison » pensa-t-elle, « je ne dois pas me montrer si égoïste. En acceptant d'épouser Fitzwilliam Darcy je m'engage aussi à respecter l'univers de mon futur époux, sa famille, ma future famille », venait-elle soudain de réaliser._

_\- Et puis l'hiver dans le Derbyshire est plus rigoureux qu'ici ou à Longbourn, il faudra donc aussi prévoir des tenues plus chaudes. Enfin, ne vous serait-il pas agréable de porter des robes encore plus jolies? termina-t-il avec un demi-sourire._

_\- Ah ! William, vous êtes insupportable ! Très bien, je me rends ! dit-elle. Mais mon père…_

_\- A déjà donné son consentement, la coupa-t-il._

_\- Comment ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, étonnée._

_\- Lorsque je suis allé lui demander votre main, nous avons aussi discuté des détails financiers. Je l'ai convaincu de garder l'argent nécessaire à la constitution de votre trousseau, ainsi que votre dot afin d'augmenter celle de vos trois plus jeunes sœurs._

_\- Oh ! William… c'est généreux de votre part, mais…_

_\- Il n'y a pas de mais, conclut-il, je ne voudrais pas paraître vaniteux, mais j'en ai les moyens._

_\- Ah oui ! Dix mille livres par an, remarqua-t-elle sur un ton faussement impressionné._

_\- En fait c'est… sous-estimé, corrigea-t-il presque timidement, cette somme correspond uniquement aux revenus que génèrent le domaine de Pemberley._

_\- Ah ? Et puis-je vous demander de combien c'est sous-évalué ? demanda-t-elle curieuse._

_\- En réalité, entre les différents investissements et les deux autres petits domaines, mes revenus sont plus ou moins près de quinze mille livres, selon les années._

_Darcy ne voulait pas parler si tôt de l'aspect financier, du moins pas avant que Lizzie n'ait lu le contrat de mariage, mais puisque le sujet était abordé maintenant, autant dire la vérité. _

_\- Deux autres domaines ? s'enquit-elle étonnée._

_\- Oui, l'un en Écosse, l'autre dans le Sussex. _

_\- Oh !... s'exclama Lizzie, je suppose que vous ne vous en êtes jamais vanté par peur d'attirer encore davantage les chasseuses de fortune, finit-elle malicieusement._

_\- Exactement, mais étant donné que vous n'en êtes pas une, pas plus que dépensière visiblement, je peux bien vous le dire, déclara-t-il avec humour._

_\- Méfiez-vous, Mr Darcy, au vu de cette révélation, je pourrais bien commencer à le devenir… dépensière je veux dire, le taquina-t-elle._

_\- Vous ne me faites point peur ! dit-il en souriant._

_\- Et je suppose qu'il serait souhaitable que je fasse faire mes nouvelles toilettes rapidement, afin de les porter le plus vite possible ?_

_\- J'aime aussi votre esprit vif, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin._

Encore plus d'opulence, c'était tout de même un peu intimidant. Même si Lizzie ne s'était jamais laissée impressionner par le statut et les richesses pour évaluer la réelle valeur d'une personne à ses yeux, elle commençait à prendre la véritable mesure de l'envergure de son futur époux. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait encore ?

Elle bondit de son lit pour affronter cette journée et, pleine d'énergie, elle rejoignit Jane, sa confidente de toujours, dans la salle à manger pour partager son déjeuner en même temps que ses craintes. Comme à son habitude, sa sœur eut un effet calmant et rassurant. Lizzie lui posa également des questions sur Darcy House puisqu'elle y avait déjà rendu une visite de courtoisie un matin avec Charles. Elle avait profité du fait que son beau-frère n'était pas encore descendu, car elle se serait sentie mal à l'aise de parler de son ami Darcy et de sa maison en sa présence.

**O&P**

Darcy avait tenu à venir chercher Elizabeth et Jane dans son carrosse pour les conduire chez lui. Après être descendue de la voiture, Lizzie, assistée galamment par William, observa la devanture de Darcy House le temps que sa sœur descendît à son tour. Elle détailla rapidement la façade strictement symétrique construite principalement en briques avec un soubassement et un rez-de-chaussée en stuc peint en blanc. Quelques marches conduisaient à la porte principale de couleur noire surmontée d'une fenêtre en imposte rectangulaire et avec, à son sommet, un entablement soutenu par des pilastres ornementaux. De chaque côté, une grille en fer forgé donnait sur un escalier menant vers une entrée de service au sous-sol. La résidence avait une terrasse au premier étage et d'élégants balcons en fer forgé au second. Une corniche était embellie par des moulures à denticules décoratives. La demeure était, certes, bien plus petite que Pemberley House, mais elle était l'une des plus imposantes de la rue avec ses quatre rangées de cinq fenêtres à guillotine. Elles étaient parfaitement symétriques, composées de douze panneaux de verre au premier et au second étage, elles étaient plus petites au troisième et au quatrième. Enfin, quand elle leva complètement la tête elle devina à peine, car sa perspective était réduite, des petites lucarnes sous le toit. En ajoutant toutes celles de Pemberley, elle pensa que Darcy devait s'acquitter d'une fortune rien qu'en impôt sur les fenêtres **(1)**.

En s'avançant vers l'entrée aux bras de son fiancé qui avait Jane de l'autre côté, elle fit une pause pour admirer quelques détails de l'entablement qui était ouvragé, mais aussi pour se donner contenance. Elle regarda alors le maître des lieux, qui la gratifia d'un sourire rassurant, ses yeux étaient remplis de douceur, comme pour lui dire avec son air protecteur « ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien. »

\- Je suis si…, ah je ne trouve point les mots ! dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- Georgiana sera ravie de vous recevoir, dit-il maladroitement espérant la détendre.

\- Pourquoi ? pas vous, Mr Darcy ? le taquina-t-elle, mais sur un ton sérieux.

\- Mais oui… bien sûr que je suis ravi de… se dépêcha-t-il de rectifier sa bévue avant de comprendre, ah ! vous me taquinez encore, reprit-il en observant les yeux rieurs de Lizzie.

Darcy avait encore parfois du mal à saisir les humeurs de sa future épouse.

\- Vous allez devoir vous habituer à l'humour taquin de Lizzie, Mr Darcy, cela fait de longues années que sa famille le subit, ajouta Jane avec gaieté.

Ils rirent tous ensemble ce qui eut finalement l'effet escompté, Lizzie se sentait légèrement plus calme. Elle s'avança et gravit les marches, le cœur battant malgré tout, heureusement que la chaleur qui émanait de William était réconfortante. À peine étaient-ils arrivés sur le perron que la porte s'ouvrit, visiblement ils avaient été guettés. Un homme d'âge mûr les reçut en les saluant respectueusement, c'était le majordome. Il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer dans le hall avec son impressionnant double grand escalier qui menait aux différents étages. Mais ce qui attira encore plus l'attention de Lizzie, ce fut Georgiana et deux femmes âgées d'une quarantaine d'années. L'une plutôt avenante, l'autre à l'expression sévère, une tenue plus stricte et une châtelaine attachée à la taille, donc probablement la femme de charge.

Georgiana s'approcha souriante pour accueillir les invitées, apparemment impatiente de les saluer.

\- Bonjour Mrs Bingley, Miss Bennet. Je suis si contente de vous voir, soyez les bienvenues à Darcy House, dit Georgiana avec joie.

\- Bonjour Miss Darcy, répondirent les deux sœurs en rendant la révérence.

\- Mrs Bingley, Miss Bennet, je suis ravi de vous accueillir à Darcy House, moi aussi, dit-il en accentuant juste un peu les deux derniers mots (sans pour autant éveiller la curiosité des autres) en regardant Lizzie malicieusement.

Ensuite, Darcy s'adressa à son personnel de manière assez solennelle. Il avait lâché le bras de Jane en s'excusant pour prendre la main de Lizzie qui était sur son bras.

Bolton, Mrs Levingston, Mrs Annesley, je vous présente Miss Bennet qui sera bientôt la maîtresse des lieux, commença-t-il en tournant la tête un bref instant vers elle, et Mrs Bingley, sa sœur que certains d'entre vous connaissent déjà, finit-il en désignant celle-ci. Je compte sur vous pour leur être agréable.

Darcy présenta alors le majordome à Elizabeth :

\- Miss Bennet, permettez-moi de vous présenter Mr Bolton, le majordome, dit Darcy en se tournant vers l'homme.

\- Je suis heureux que Darcy House aura enfin à nouveau une nouvelle maîtresse de maison, dit Bolton en hochant la tête respectueusement, à votre service madame.

\- Merci Mr Bolton, répondit Lizzie en souriant.

\- Et voici Mrs Levingston, la femme de charge, dit Darcy en faisait un geste envers elle.

Elizabeth avait vu que celle-ci l'avait jaugée des pieds à la tête depuis qu'elle était entrée, bien que discrètement, et ce qu'elle lisait maintenant dans son regard ne lui plaisait pas : c'était de la désapprobation. La femme de charges ne répondit que le strict minimum exigé par le respect de la part d'un domestique envers une personne d'un statut supérieur avec un petit sourire de convenance qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Cela n'était point de bon augure.

\- Et Mrs Annesley, la dame de compagnie de Georgiana.

Cette dernière salua en faisant une révérence avec un léger sourire, mais sincère.

Les deux sœurs et Darcy furent débarrassés de leurs effets qui furent confiés à John, l'un des valets de pied en livrée azur et argent qui rappelait les couleurs des armoiries des Darcy. Georgiana les guida vers un petit salon qui se situait sur la droite et demanda à ce que le thé soit apporté.

Une fois installés, ils échangèrent quelques banalités avant l'entrée de Sam, un autre valet de pied, qui poussait un chariot avec les collations. Elizabeth apprit le nom des servants puisque Darcy les remercia aussitôt pour leur service. Mrs Annesley les avait suivis, celle-ci avait l'air de se porter mieux, bien qu'un peu pâle. Elle s'éloigna pour prendre sa broderie avant d'aller s'installer dans un coin du salon près de la fenêtre, la lumière y était meilleure, en outre, cela lui permettait d'être ainsi plus discrète.

La dame de compagnie pensa, en regardant les Darcy si heureux en présence de Miss Bennet - plus heureux qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus - que sa présence parmi eux arrivait à son terme. Bien sûr, elle allait regretter son emploi ici, car non seulement Miss Darcy était une jeune fille plutôt docile et délicieuse, malgré ses insécurités, mais son frère était un employeur des plus respectueux. Oui, ses jours étaient comptés ici et elle devrait commencer à chercher une nouvelle position dans une nouvelle famille. Pourtant elle était contente pour eux, les deux Darcy méritaient bien un peu de bonheur après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées. Elle devinait que cette jeune femme qui avait une expression sincère serait le rayon de soleil dont ils avaient besoin. Elle avait observé dans l'entrée l'échange muet entre la jeune brune et Mr Darcy, et maintenant leurs regards qui en disaient long, il y avait de l'amour entre les deux jeunes gens, c'était évident. Miss Darcy avait dit tant de bien sur Miss Bennet et ce bouquet de violettes qu'elle avait confectionné avec tant d'application était une preuve de l'attachement qui existait déjà entre les deux jeunes filles.

Cependant, elle espérait aussi que la future Mrs Darcy avait un caractère fort pour être capable d'affronter ce monde, parfois impitoyable - y compris les domestiques - envers ceux qu'il considérait comme des inférieurs. Elle avait peu d'interaction avec le sous-sol, pourtant elle en avait déjà entendus discuter entre eux, juste après l'annonce de Mr Darcy au sujet de la visite de la future Mrs Darcy. Ils se questionnaient sur l'origine de Miss Bennet et de ses antécédents. Elle avait même surpris deux valets de pied récemment embauchés qui avaient lancé des paris sur comment Mr Darcy l'avait rencontrée, où et quand ? Si le maître de maison l'apprenait, sa colère ne ferait aucun doute, car s'il était juste et respectueux, il pouvait se montrer dur et intransigeant envers qui commettait une offense. Mr Bolton n'apprécierait pas non plus ce genre de comportement.

**O&P**

Après le thé, Darcy proposa à Lizzie et à Jane de faire un tour des lieux, ce qui fut accepté. Georgiana les accompagna aussi. Ils commencèrent par le rez-de-chaussée, où se trouvaient le hall avec le double grand escalier qui menait aux différents étages, le bureau de Darcy, une bibliothèque sur la droite, un petit salon et la salle à manger à gauche.

Le premier étage était presque entièrement occupé par une grande pièce de réception richement décorée. Les pièces situées aux étages supérieurs étaient principalement les chambres de la famille, des invités, une nurserie, puis des serviteurs sous les toits.

Un moment d'émotion fut partagé alors qu'ils visitèrent la chambre de la maîtresse de maison, la future chambre d'Elizabeth, mais dont la décoration était encore empreinte de la précédente Mrs Darcy. William savait qu'il outrepassait les limites de la bienséance en pénétrant dans cette chambre avec Lizzie avant leur mariage, mais ils étaient chaperonnés après tout, et il voulait tant voir sa réaction et lui proposer de faire une liste de ce qu'elle voudrait changer afin qu'elle s'y sente chez elle. Il fut satisfait de lire de l'émerveillement dans les yeux de sa belle, bien que les papiers peints et les tentures fussent un peu décolorées et le mobilier démodé. Lizzie apprécia la grandeur de la pièce ainsi que son exposition sur le jardin. Alors que Jane et Georgiana discutaient dans un coin, les futurs mariés eurent un moment en privé, ils se trouvaient devant plusieurs dessins encadrés réalisés au fusain qui étaient accrochés au mur.

\- Quels beaux dessins, les traits sont si précis et détaillés. L'artiste qui les a réalisés est vraiment doué.

\- Était douée, rectifia-t-il la voix émue. Elizabeth, ces dessins ont été réalisés par ma mère.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Lizzie en portant la main à sa bouche, elle se sentit stupide en lisant les initiales _AD_ en guise de signature.

Lizzie reconnut son bienaimé sur l'un d'entre eux, mais fut perplexe lorsqu'elle vit que sur l'une des œuvres, il y avait deux enfants : un bébé dans un berceau et à côté un garçonnet de peut-être deux ans jouant sur le sol, il avait un air de ressemblance avec Darcy. Elle se demanda qui étaient-ils, car cela ne pouvait être Georgiana avec son frère. Peut-être Anne De Bourg ? En voyant son air perplexe, Darcy l'éclaira.

\- Le nourrisson, c'est moi et le petit garçon c'est George, mon frère aîné. Je sais que cela doit vous surprendre, Lizzie, dit-il en constatant son air étonné, car je n'en ai jamais parlé. Il est mort en bas âge de la coqueluche peu de temps après ma naissance. Nous avions pris l'habitude de ne jamais parler de lui dans la famille pour ne pas peiner mes parents. Surtout que ma mère a subi… il hésita en rougissant légèrement, plusieurs fausses-couches après ma naissance.

\- Oh mon dieu ! quel drame ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de William.

\- Bien évidemment, je ne me souviens pas de lui, mais je n'ai pas oublié la peine de ma mère chaque fois qu'elle s'arrêtait devant ce tableau qui est la seule image qui lui restait de son enfant perdu, en particulier après chacune de ses pertes.

\- Quelle terrible épreuve cela a dû être pour elle et pour votre père aussi.

\- Oui, en effet. Ce fils, prénommé comme lui, aurait dû être aujourd'hui le Maître de Pemberley, s'il avait survécu, ajouta-t-il tristement.

Un moment de silence, de communion suivit avant que Lizzie ne remarqua une chose.

\- Voilà pourquoi vous ne vous ne portez pas le même prénom que votre père, comme c'est souvent la tradition pour l'aîné.

\- Eh oui, mon prénom a été choisi en l'honneur de la famille de ma mère et mon deuxième prénom, Alexander, d'après mon parrain qui est un l'un de ses cousins du côté des Fitzwilliam.

Lizzie était bouleversée par ces révélations, elle se sentait aussi plus proche de William qui s'était ouvert à elle, partageant les chagrins familiaux. C'était comme si elle faisait déjà partie de cette famille. Il l'avait incluse dans son monde. Elle parcourut lentement le reste de la paroi en admirant les autres dessins et s'arrêta, un peu perplexe, devant un qui était fait par une main clairement différente, nettement plus enfantine. Ne voulant pas faire la même erreur qu'avant, elle regarda la signature. Un sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres quand elle se tourna vers Darcy, qui la suivait de près, un sourcil haussé et interrogateur.

\- Je vois qu'il y a un autre artiste dans la famille ! remarqua-telle, taquine.

\- Euh… j'étais âgé de dix ans quand j'ai réalisé ce… chef-d'œuvre, dit-il avec une moue moqueuse. C'était le chien préféré de ma mère et j'ai voulu lui faire un cadeau en lui faisant un… « portrait ». Darcy fit une petite grimace. Bien sûr, ma compétence était très limitée comme on peut le constater, mais maman voulut l'encadrer et l'accrocher ici. Elle disait que c'était parfait et que le regarder lui donnait de la joie. Ce chien était très patient, il acceptait de poser pour moi et ne se plaignait pas quand il voulait s'échapper et que je le rattrapais et le remettais dans la même position… enfin, pas trop.

\- Ce chien n'aimait pas seulement votre mère, je vois. Comment s'appelait-il ?

Darcy eut une petite hésitation avant de répondre, Wof.

Lizzie observa les pointes des oreilles de son fiancé devenir rouges et elle comprit qu'il avait nommé l'animal.

\- Wof ? cela ressemble fort à un aboiement. C'est plutôt approprié et...musical, remarqua-t-elle cherchant à garder son sérieux. Votre petit ami devait savoir se faire entendre!

Darcy sourit révélant ses fossettes. Il était enchanté de voir comment Lizzie avait su transformer le moment sombre qui avait précédé en un instant si amusant.

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, car en fait, il y a un lien avec la musique. Lorsqu'il était un chiot, maman l'avait nommé Wolfgang d'après Mozart, mais qui veut appeler une petite chose poilue et adorable avec un nom si grandiloquent? Bon, je dois avouer qu'à vrai dire à l'époque – j'avais environ deux ans – je trouvais ce nom impossible a prononcer, voilà donc pourquoi il est devenu Wof pour moi. Apparemment le reste de la famille a apprécié cette variation, car enfin tout le monde l'appelait ainsi.

Les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers leur prochaine destination en riant.

\- Votre garde-robes, Darcy annonça avant d'ouvrir une porte qui donnait sur une salle où, au fond, il y avait une grande baignoire en cuivre, près de laquelle il y avait des meubles en bois sombre, clairement prêts à accueillir tout le nécessaire pour un bon bain. Le reste des murs était occupé par des armoires. Lizzie était stupéfaite. Elle commenta qu'elle n'imaginait pas pouvoir avoir suffisamment de toilettes pour les remplir, faisant rire les autres.

Ils retournèrent ensuite vers la porte principale. Lizzie avait noté une autre porte, mais comme Darcy n'en fit mention ni fit le moindre geste pour s'approcher d'elle, elle devina ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté : la suite de son futur époux. Elle rougit et baissa la tête pour que personne ne s'aperçût de son embarras, mais sentant la main de Darcy serrer la sienne posée sur son bras, elle comprit qu'elle avait été découverte.

\- Oui, ce sont bien mes appartements, lui chuchota-t-il faisant attention à ne pas être écouté par les autres filles.

Ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour visiter le joli jardin à l'arrière de la maison, il était bien entretenu par Oliver, le jardinier, qui était en train de ramasser des fleurs fanées.

La visite se termina par le sous-sol que Lizzie souhaita visiter aussi puisqu'il restait encore un peu de temps avant l'arrivée des Matlock. Pour ne pas être trop nombreux à défiler dans les étroits couloirs, elle se fit uniquement en compagnie de Jane et guidée par Mrs Levingston qui sembla d'abord réticente. Elles entrèrent dans la cuisine où Lizzie fit connaissance avec Mrs Cook, la cuisinière et Hannah, son aide. Comme Mrs Levingston n'avait pas présenté cette dernière, ce fut Lizzie qui demanda son nom. Les deux femmes en bégayèrent d'étonnement, car les Maîtres n'avaient point pour habitude de descendre au sous-sol selon Mrs Cook. Cela n'avait pas été dit avec malice, mais plutôt pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir été préparées à une telle visite. Lizzie en déduisit que cela ne respectait pas le décorum observé en ville. Elle avait l'habitude d'aller aux cuisines de Longbourn pour y chiper un scone ou une pomme avant d'aller faire sa balade matinale et en profiter pour discuter avec Mrs Hughes, la cuisinière. Elle ne voyait donc aucun mal à le faire ici aussi, mais visiblement cela avait l'air de choquer le personnel et particulièrement Mrs Levingston qui dissimulait maintenant à peine sa désapprobation.

En passant devant la blanchisserie, elle tomba sur une servante qui en sortait les bras chargés de linge, mais voyant les lèvres pincées de sa guide, Lizzie décida de ne pas pousser trop, pour l'instant, et ne demanda pas le nom de cette dernière. Puis elle entra dans la salle des domestiques au grand étonnement de deux autres valets de pied, ainsi que d'un cocher, selon leur tenue. Ils étaient en train de discuter en attendant que l'une des sonnettes ne les appelât à leur devoir. Deux femmes de chambres qui récupéraient les feuilles de thé qui avaient servi à préparer les collations offertes précédemment **(2)** se levèrent pour saluer la future Maîtresse de la maison avant de se donner un petit coup de coude en se regardant d'un air guilleret tout en réprimant un rire. Un coup d'œil glacial de la femme de charge dans leur direction les calma aussitôt. Les trois femmes passèrent ensuite, sans y entrer, devant un local à charbon, un garde-manger et une cave à vin. Enfin, se trouvait le logement du Majordome, dans lequel elles n'entrèrent évidemment pas. Celui-ci se devait de pouvoir répondre à la porte d'entrée à tout heure du jour ou de la nuit expliqua Mrs Levingston avec une certaine condescendance.

Mrs Levingston aborda ensuite le sujet de la femme de chambre personnelle de Lizzie.

\- Viendrez-vous avec votre femme de chambre, Miss Bennet ?

\- Non, répondit laconiquement Lizzie qui se garda bien d'avouer qu'elle partageait l'unique femme de chambre de Longbourn avec toutes ses sœurs et sa mère.

\- Il faudra donc vous en trouver une.

\- J'ai beaucoup apprécié Daisy à Pemberley, pensez-vous qu'elle accepterait la fonction ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il serait judicieux de choisir une suivante venant de la campagne qui manquerait de raffinement, Miss Bennet, répondit-elle avec un certain dédain. Votre femme de chambre devra être une jeune fille parfaitement formée, être capable de choisir les tenues adéquates pour les soirées dans le beau monde et réaliser des coiffures les plus sophistiquées et à la dernière mode. J'ai une nièce qui pourrait très bien faire l'affaire, proposa Mrs Levingston.

Lizzie était déconcertée par cette réponse à la limite de l'impudence et échangea un regard avec Jane qui semblait étonnée et gênée. Il était clair maintenant que Mrs Levingston avait un certain mépris de la campagne et de ses habitants. Elle la jugeait donc incapable de représenter dignement le nom des Darcy. La fierté de Lizzie était atteinte, mais elle réfléchit rapidement à la situation. Elle devait s'affirmer, mais sans heurter. La femme de charge n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup, mais elle ne devait pas la braquer définitivement et s'en faire une ennemie déclarée avant même de s'être installée ici en tant que Mrs Darcy. Elle devait donc jouer fin, en montrant toutefois que c'était elle qui devait décider et non la femme de charge d'autant plus que sa femme de chambre aurait à partager son intimité, être au courant de certaines des choses et circonstances les plus personnelles de sa vie. La personne choisie devrait donc être loyale et de toute confiance.

\- J'apprécie votre offre Mrs Levingston. J'accepte volontiers de rencontrer votre nièce, mais avec deux ou trois autres jeunes femmes venant de l'agence pour l'emploi ou sur recommandation. Et **je** déciderai quelle est celle qui me conviendra le mieux pour préparer les toilettes que **je** choisirai de porter, finit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle n'était pas une poupée que l'on habille ou coiffe sans demander son avis !

\- Très bien, Miss Bennet, j'organiserai l'entretien dès que j'aurai trouvé ces personnes, répondit-elle sur un ton à peine cordial.

\- Je vous remercie, Mrs Levingston. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous rejoignions Mr Darcy et Miss Darcy.

\- Oui, bien sûr Madame !

Mrs Levingston les raccompagna au salon. Lizzie et Jane se regardèrent et se comprirent en silence. Cela n'allait pas être facile de s'imposer ici. Cependant, une autre épreuve l'attendait encore et seulement dans quelques minutes : la rencontre avec les Matlock…

**O&P**

**J'espère que la visite vous a plu ? **

**Je sais, je n'ai pas suivi la tradition qui veut que le fils aîné des Darcy soit prénommé avec le nom de famille de la mère... mais l'idée d'avoir à appeler le futur "éventuel" héritier: Bennet Darcy, ne m'emballe pas.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre: la rencontre de Lizzie avec les Fitzwilliam, comment va-t-elle se passer? Des avis?**

* * *

**Notes :**

**(1(1) **L'**impôt sur les fenêtres**, est un type d'impôt basé sur le nombre des fenêtres des bâtiments en Grande-Bretagne aux XVIIe et XVIIIe siècles.

Créée en 1696 sous le roi Guillaume III, elle a été conçue pour être un impôt sur la fortune. En effet, plus grandes étaient les maisons, plus elles avaient de fenêtres, donc plus leur propriétaire payait d'impôt.

La classe la plus aisée du Royaume-Uni utilisait l'impôt sur les fenêtres comme référence pour déterminer qui était riche et qui ne l'était pas. On comprend pourquoi Collins donna le nombre de fenêtres de Rosings Park pensant impressionner sa cousine.

Les conséquences pour les pauvres furent dramatiques, car de plus en plus de propriétaires se mirent à murer les fenêtres de leurs logements afin de diminuer leurs impôts. Un nombre croissant de leurs locataires se virent privés de la lumière du jour, sans compter le manque d'aération des pièces. Ceci eut des conséquences sanitaires fatales dans les taudis de Londres et notamment le rachitisme, à l'époque connu sur le continent européen comme « la maladie anglaise ».

Très impopulaire, la taxe sur les fenêtres n'a plus été prélevée après 1851.

En France, cet impôt a existé également, mais portait aussi sur les portes (**l****'impôt sur les portes et fenêtres) ;** introduit par la loi du 4 frimaire an VII (24 novembre 1798), il est resté en place de 1798 à 19261.

Source : Wikipedia

**(2)** Les feuilles de thé étaient importées de très loin, à l'époque surtout du Japon, ensuite d'Inde ou de Chine, elles coûtaient donc très cher et seules les familles aisées pouvaient s'en offrir. Il était donc courant que les domestiques récupèrent les feuilles ayant déjà servi pour en faire une seconde, voire une troisième infusion pour eux-mêmes, ou bien les faire sécher et les revendre aux moins aisés.


	5. rencontre avec les Fitzwilliam

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

_**O&P**_

**Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

* * *

**La sonate de l'amour II: à la conquête du bonheur**

**Chapitre 5: rencontre avec les Fitzwilliam**

Enfin ce fut la présentation, tant redoutée par tous, de Lizzie et Jane avec les Fitzwilliam. Ces derniers furent introduits dans le salon par Mr Bolton et Darcy fit les présentations. Les Fitzwilliam saluèrent les sœurs Bennet d'une façon polie, mais froide.

Darcy avait préparé Lizzie la veille à cette entrevue, ayant décidé qu'Elizabeth serait mieux armée si elle en savait davantage sur sa famille. Il lui avait expliqué que les Fitzwilliam risquaient de se montrer un peu circonspects. Elle avait bien senti que l'annonce de leur mariage n'avait pas dû rencontrer leur assentiment immédiat, même si William resta peu loquace à ce sujet.

Lizzie lut une certaine méfiance dans le regard de Lady Claire qui la scruta dans le but évident de déceler quelque dessein néfaste et caché. Quant au Comte de Matlock, il affichait une expression neutre. En réponse Elizabeth afficha un sourire bienveillant mais dénué de toute minauderie, la flagornerie serait absente de ses paroles. Elle coula un regard discret vers William qui était visiblement tendu. Georgiana était en retrait et Jane était intimidée.

Ce n'était point de bon augure, mais elle ferait de son mieux, dans ces circonstances, pour montrer que sa nature n'était pas spécieuse.

Cette rencontre s'annonçait des plus difficiles.

Une fois tous installés, la conversation démarra sur des banalités comme le brouillard qui s'était emparé de la cité depuis la veille, puis elle s'orienta sur des thèmes plus personnels.

\- Ainsi, Miss Bennet, vous et votre sœur venez du Hertfordshire ? demanda le comte, histoire d'impliquer davantage la jeune femme que Darcy avait choisie pour future épouse.

\- Tout à fait My Lord, plus exactement de Longbourn près d'un village nommé Meryton, répondit Lizzie en souriant.

\- Je ne connais point du tout ce coin du Royaume, avoua-t-il avant de continuer, il me semble que votre époux y loue un domaine, Mrs Bingley ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, tout à fait, mais plus pour longtemps, car nous nous installons dans le Derbyshire, répondit Jane, modestement.

\- Bingley a récemment acquis Roses Manor, précisa Darcy.

\- Ah oui, je le connais, un bon lopin de terre pas trop loin de chez vous, Darcy, commenta le comte.

\- Votre époux a donc l'intention d'entrer dans la gentry ? Demanda Lady Claire s'adressant à Jane et affectant l'étonnement.

\- C'était le vœu de son défunt père, répondit Jane en rougissant légèrement.

L'atmosphère pesante fut allégée par l'arrivée de deux valets de pied apportant des collations. Georgiana fit le service, puis durant quelques minutes on n'entendit plus que le tintement des cuillères et des tasses. Puis Lady Claire entama son inquisition, s'adressant à celle qui avait ensorcelé son neveu afin de la percer à jour.

\- Avez-vous d'autres frères et sœurs, Miss Bennet ?

\- Nous sommes cinq sœurs en tout, répondit Lizzie avec courtoisie.

\- Oh, mon Dieu ! Autant de filles et aucun garçon ? remarqua Lady Claire avec un certain effroi.

\- Mais alors qui reprendra le domaine de votre père ? s'enquit le comte.

Darcy gémit intérieurement, il redoutait la réponse qui allait aggraver la situation déjà bien délicate, en dévoilant encore davantage la condition précaire des Bennet. Il priait simplement pour que Lizzie ne divulguât pas qu'il s'agissait du Pasteur de Lady Catherine… du moins pour le moment.

\- C'est un cousin, répondit succinctement Lizzie qui ne voulait pas révéler l'identité de celui-ci, Mr Collins était une relation dont elle n'avait aucune fierté à revendiquer.

« Dieu merci » se dit Darcy.

Lizzie comprit qu'elle avait bien fait en observant l'air soulagé dont la gratifia son fiancé, mais le répit fut de courte durée.

\- Le domaine n'est donc pas transmissible aux filles ! s'exclama Lady Claire réalisant que la situation des Bennet était encore pire qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Le saviez-vous, Darcy ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son neveu le visage sévère.

\- Oui, tante Claire, répondit-il laconiquement, une nouvelle bombe venait d'être lâchée et cela allait rendre les choses encore plus difficiles.

Mais heureusement, le comte ne laissa pas le malaise s'installer et rompit le silence en s'intéressant plus particulièrement à Elizabeth. Il voulait découvrir celle qui avait fait perdre la tête à son neveu, car après ce qu'il venait juste d'apprendre - cet _entail_ **(1) **sur le domaine de son père – en plus du reste, celle-ci devrait vraiment être exceptionnelle pour qu'il donne sa bénédiction à cette union entre elle et Darcy.

\- Quel spectacle avez-vous vu dernièrement, Miss Bennet ?

\- Il y a déjà quelque temps, j'ai beaucoup apprécié « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien ».

\- Aimez-vous donc les comédies du Barde **(2)** ? demanda le comte poursuivant sa quête.

\- Oui, beaucoup, elles ont le pouvoir de vous mettre de bonne humeur en toute circonstance, répondit-elle avant d'ajouter avec un très subtil sous-entendu, ce qui peut parfois s'avérer bien utile.

\- Ah ! Ma pensée, exactement, confia en riant le comte qui avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion.

\- Et quels sont vos autres intérêts ? intercala la comtesse.

\- J'aime beaucoup la lecture, la marche mais plutôt dans le plein air de la campagne, car bien sûr, il est impensable qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille s'aventure, et surtout pas seule, dans la jungle qu'est la capitale, dit-elle avec espièglerie teintée d'une certaine impertinence.

Le comte éclata de rire à cette remarque, il commençait à comprendre ce qui avait attiré Darcy : du charme et de l'esprit en plus de jolies formes.

\- Miss Bennet apprécie aussi beaucoup l'astronomie, oncle Henry, ajouta Darcy qui savait que ce dernier partageait cet intérêt plutôt inhabituel.

\- Vous connaissez l'astronomie ? c'est plutôt insolite chez une personne du beau sexe, dit-il avec une pointe d'humour et de provocation.

\- Tout à fait, My Lord, mais pourquoi la curiosité de comprendre l'univers dans lequel nous évoluons, à toute échelle, devrait rester l'apanage du sexe dit fort ? Les femmes aussi ont le droit d'en savoir davantage, si elles ont cette inclination et ne pas se contenter des salons, rétorqua-t-elle en le regardant, ainsi que Darcy, avec regard pétillant.

\- Ma foi, vous avez raison madame, mais avouez que cela n'est point commun. Habituellement, les demoiselles s'intéressent davantage à une échelle de l'univers bien plus restreinte, répondit le comte avec humour.

« Cette demoiselle a vraiment du tempérament, elle ne se laisse pas intimider, je dirais même qu'elle prend un certain plaisir à relever les défis. Je vois bien une étincelle dans ses yeux qui s'allume lorsqu'on essaye de la déstabiliser, » se dit le comte qui échangea ensuite quelques points de vue sur les dernières découvertes dans le ciel étoilé.

Constatant que son époux commençait à fondre, lui aussi, aux charmes de la jeune femme, Lady Claire profita d'une pause dans le discours du comte, qui se mit à tousser, pour reprendre les rênes du discours et poursuivre son enquête. Dans son enthousiasme à discuter d'un sujet tant aimé, il s'était presque étouffé avec son thé.

\- Et possédez-vous des talents plus… communs, comme peindre ou bien jouer d'un instrument ? demanda la comtesse en tapotant le dos de son époux.

\- Je joue un peu du pianoforte, mais assez mal, dois-je confesser.

\- Liz, euh, Miss Bennet est trop modeste, intercéda Georgiana en souriant à sa future belle-sœur avant de retourner son regard vers sa tante, sa façon de jouer est pleine de sensibilité.

Les Matlock furent un peu surpris de voir leur nièce, habituellement si timide et réservée en présence d'étrangers à la famille, intervenir avec autant de spontanéité et de sentiment.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Georgie, les interprétations de Miss Bennet m'ont rarement procuré autant de joie, appuya Darcy qui était fier des réponses de sa bienaimée avec laquelle il échangea un regard rempli d'amour. Il voyait qu'oncle Henry était déjà conquis, restait à convaincre sa tante.

\- Alors peut-être nous ferez-vous l'honneur de nous faire profiter de votre talent, demanda la comtesse, pas maintenant car ce n'est pas le moment, bien évidemment, mais demain matin je vous invite dans notre résidence à boire le thé avec Mrs Bingley, Darcy et Georgiana.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, Lady Claire, répondit Lizzie avec un léger sourire courtois.

\- Oui, merci de nous faire cet honneur, comtesse, répondit Jane.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas nous allons vous laisser, dit Lady Claire en se levant de son siège incitant ainsi le comte et Darcy à en faire autant.

Les Matlock prirent congé. Jane comprit que sa sœur et Darcy avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité pour partager leurs impressions sur cette rencontre si importante pour eux, alors elle proposa à Georgiana de lui montrer le fameux motif de la broderie que la jeune fille avait admiré sur son mouchoir et demandé à connaître le détail des points, tandis que Darcy offrit à Lizzie de faire un tour du jardin d'hiver. Elle accepta volontiers. Les convenances seraient respectées tant qu'ils resteraient bien en vue depuis les fenêtres de la maison. La journée était agréable et plutôt chaude pour la saison, le Soleil dardait des rayons sur le couple qui n'eût donc pas besoin de s'encombrer de manteaux. Un châle que Georgiana prêta à Lizzie fut suffisant.

Lizzie était si anxieuse de connaître l'avis de William qu'elle était perdue dans sa réflexion et ne profita pas de son environnement. À peine se retrouvèrent-ils hors de portée d'être entendus qu'ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher et commencèrent à parler en même temps.

\- Je suis si fier de vous Lizzie !

\- Pensez-vous que tout s'est bien passé ?…

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en riant un peu de leur empressement. Ce fut Darcy qui reprit.

\- Je pense que vous avez plu à mon oncle, dit-il en lui prenant la main, qui était sur son bras, entre les siennes.

\- Mais pas à votre tante, ajouta Lizzie avec tristesse baissant son regard.

\- Il lui faudra encore un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée que je n'épouserai pas l'une de ses favorites, dit-il avec douceur.

Lizzie constata que William avait ménagé sa fierté avec cette réponse, car elle avait bien compris que cela n'était pas tant de ne pas avoir choisi l'une de ses favorites que d'avoir choisi une épouse de si basse extraction qui contrariait Lady Claire. Elle saisissait maintenant la lutte qu'il avait menée contre ses propres sentiments envers elle, les Fitzwilliam attendaient tant de lui. Il devait être difficile d'être soumis à tellement de pression, de décevoir des parents si proches et aimés. Elle-même avait enduré les exigences et les reproches de sa mère toute sa vie durant, et encore plus quand elle avait rejeté la demande en mariage de Mr Collins.

Elle se noya dans les yeux cobalt de son fiancé, ils étaient remplis de tendresse, d'amour, puis ils devinrent plus sombres révélant une autre émotion qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas encore très bien, qui lui envoyait des frissons dans tout son être et des papillons dans le ventre, réveillant en elle une sensation plus primaire : un désir charnel. Elle sentit de la chaleur envahir tout son corps et le feu lui monter aux joues.

Les tensions qu'ils avaient traversées avaient besoin d'être soulagées… à la manière des amoureux. Darcy entraîna Lizzie derrière une haie faisant office de mur végétal pour être à l'abri des regards.

\- Mr Darcy, est-ce bien raisonnable ? le défia-t-elle en riant.

\- Lizzie...

Sous l'intensité de son regard, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds en posant ses mains sur les épaules de William qui prit son visage entre ses mains. Et toutes les bonnes résolutions prises, chacun de leur côté, pour respecter la bienséance, s'envolèrent.

L'avoir vue ici à Darcy House, dans la chambre de la maîtresse des lieux avait stimulé l'imagination de Darcy et il avait hâte de la voir aussi dans sa propre chambre à partager… son lit. Bien sûr, il savait que de coutume c'était plutôt à l'époux d'aller visiter sa femme, mais il rêvait de la voir dans sa couche et qui sait, vu l'esprit audacieux de Lizzie il pourrait la convaincre... Toutes ces idées avaient enflammé son corps qu'il avait eu du mal à garder sous contrôle alors qu'il lui avait soufflé à l'oreille qu'ils étaient près de ses appartements et elles aiguisaient maintenant de nouveau son désir.

Darcy se pencha alors pour un premier baiser léger testant, juste pour la forme, le bon gré de sa dulcinée. Il sentit alors Lizzie glisser ses mains jusqu'à son cou, juste au-dessus de sa cravate ce geste l'encouragea à renouveler sa faveur en déposant un nouveau baiser plus appuyé, tandis que sa fiancée remonta ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque, puis dans ses cheveux où ses doigts s'enfoncèrent pour les caresser et les empoigner doucement, ce qui le fit gémir.

Darcy ne pouvait plus résister à l'appel de cette bouche pulpeuse qu'il avait envie de goûter enfin vraiment, plus profondément. Il déplaça l'une de ses mains sur la nuque de Lizzie et l'autre sur sa taille afin de la resserrer contre sa poitrine, mais pas plus bas. En effet, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pût remarquer son ardeur grandissante, il était encore trop tôt. Il la savait innocente mais probablement pas complètement ignorante : Lizzie était de nature curieuse et elle avait grandi à la campagne. Enfin et surtout, il craignait qu'un contact trop intime ne lui fît perdre la tête. Toutefois, il se laissa tenter à caresser le sillon des lèvres de sa bienaimée avec sa langue, ce qui en provoqua leur ouverture. À la fois surpris et satisfait de sa réponse plus qu'enthousiaste, il toucha d'abord doucement la pointe de sa langue avec la sienne, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Elle imitait ses mouvements tout en s'agrippant à son cou pour ne point défaillir, l'invitant avec une évidente gourmandise à explorer cette caverne aux merveilles. Ils entamèrent alors une danse sensuelle qui mêla leur souffle. Cet échange, tellement intime, envoya des décharges de plaisir qui les faisaient se plaindre d'aise encore plus fort. Ils avaient les yeux fermés, pourtant ils voyaient des étoiles.

Une des mains de Darcy explora la taille, tandis que l'autre caressait la nuque de Lizzie sentant sa peau réagir sous ses attentions en se hérissant de ces petits boutons de plaisir si caractéristiques, alors il prit son temps pour les provoquer encore et encore, intensifiant le baiser en enlaçant plus étroitement et plus profondément sa langue avec la sienne. Il se délectait jusqu'à l'ivresse de la divine saveur de Lizzie en lui transmettant tout l'amour, toute la passion qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Les jambes de Lizzie ne la supportaient déjà plus, heureusement, Darcy qui sentit sa faiblesse, l'enlaça de son bras pour la soutenir. Elle réagissait à tous ses sentiments avec la même intensité, la même ferveur. Elle sentait des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus fortes qui prenaient naissance dans la partie la plus intime de sa personne, elles l'inondaient en ondulant pour aller éclater dans sa poitrine. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et menaçait d'exploser à chaque instant.

Leur respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique et laborieuse, les obligeant, à contrecœur, à interrompre leur étreinte, afin de reprendre haleine. Ils appuyèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre tout en gardant les yeux clos. Ils haletaient attendant que les battements de leur cœur ralentissent, le temps de se calmer. Puis ils ouvrirent les yeux pour se regarder.

\- Lizzie, je vous aime tellement, j'ai hâte de vous épouser, déclara-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

\- William, je vous aime aussi, mais mon comportement à l'instant ne vous a-t-il pas rebuté demanda-t-elle mi taquine, mi inquiète.

\- Oh non, mon amour. Non, assurément.

\- Je craignais que vous ne me trouviez un peu trop légère et que vous soyez choqué par mon manque de retenue.

\- Non, jamais, pas avec moi bien sûr. J'aime votre nature passionnée et spontanée, Lizzie. Surtout ne changez jamais ! conclut-il par un baiser papillon sur son front.

« Je connais beaucoup d'hommes qui m'envieraient » pensa-t-il en se penchant pour récupérer le châle qui avait glissé au sol pendant leur chaleureux échange, en songeant à certaines discussions qu'il avait entendues à son club entre des _gentlemen_ qui se plaignaient du manque d'entrain de leur épouse et justifiaient ainsi leur raison de prendre maîtresse.

**O&P**

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le carrosse des Matlock qui les ramenait chez eux, le comte et la comtesse partageaient leur impression.

\- C'est une catastrophe, commença Lady Claire.

\- N'exagérons rien, répondit le comte.

\- Ah ! bien sûr, elle vous a tourné la tête, à vous aussi, je l'ai bien vu ! rétorqua-t-elle, l'air pincé.

\- Seriez-vous jalouse, ma mie ? Cela prouve au moins que vous avez encore du sentiment pour moi ! remarqua-t-il sur un ton enjôleur.

\- Pff ! s'exclama-t-elle en haussant les épaules, ne cherchez pas à m'amadouer, Henry, la situation est trop sérieuse. La situation des Bennet est encore pire que ce que Darcy nous a dit. Vous rendez-vous compte que lorsque le père sera décédé, si Darcy épouse Miss Bennet, il sera amené à supporter la mère et toutes les filles non mariées et il y en a trois !

\- Vous oubliez que l'aînée est mariée à Bingley qui n'est pas désargenté et va entrer dans la gentry. Qui plus est, le temps que Mr Bennet trépasse, les autres filles seront peut-être déjà mariées.

\- Certes, mais vous imaginez bien ce que les gens diront, n'est-ce pas ? la question était rhétorique.

\- Bien sûr, mais vous avez dû remarquer que cette demoiselle a beaucoup de tempérament et d'esprit, elle ne se laissera pas faire. On perçoit tout de suite sa personnalité pleine d'entrain et très sociable. Comparée à sa sœur Mrs Bingley, qui je dois dire est une vraie beauté, dit-il pour titiller son épouse, Miss Bennet a plus de charme et de charisme. C'est exactement le genre de caractère qu'il faut à Darcy. Elle saura le faire sortir de sa nature taciturne et même parfois recluse. Je vois même déjà une influence positive sur la nature trop timide de Georgie. Enfin, avez-vous vu comment Darcy et elle se regardent ?

\- Eh bien ! Vous avez donc déjà décidé d'accorder votre bénédiction ? demanda-t-elle irritée.

\- Nous verrons après la rencontre de demain, répondit-il pour calmer son épouse.

\- Oui, de plus Milton et Lady Suzan seront là aussi.

C'est alors que Lady Claire songea tristement à son autre fils, Richard, alors qu'ils arrivaient déjà à destination en se demandant quelle serait son opinion sur cette union.

**O&P**

Le soir dans sa chambre, chez les Bingley, Lizzie songea aux évènements de la journée, que d'émotions : la visite de Darcy House, sa rencontre avec la revêche Mrs Levingston, avec les Matlock, et pour finir ce baiser… C'était la première fois qu'elle avait éprouvé de telles sensations si délicieuses. Elle n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer qu'un baiser pouvait être aussi intense, et faire ressentir une telle volupté. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il y avait encore bien plus à attendre.

Elle avait enfin pu toucher la chevelure si soyeuse de William et sa peau. Les sons qu'il avait émis, qu'elle avait émis ! Et ses mains sur sa taille, sur sa nuque… Oh mon Dieu ! elle sentait de nouveau cette chaleur, qui commençait à être familière, l'envahir.

Et demain, il y aurait ce thé chez la comtesse… Lizzie eut bien du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là.

**O&P**

**Quoi de mieux pour fêter le week-end qu'un premier "French kiss" pour nos deux amoureux? Je sais que ce n'est pas dans le "bon ton" de la Régence. J'espère que Jane Austen me pardonnera de là où elle se trouve parmi les anges et que vous aussi, mais autant vous y habituer...**

**Je souhaite un bon "Independance Day" à mes lecteurs Américains (je sais qu'il y en a ****😉).**

**J'essaierai de publier un peu plus vite la prochaine fois et pour cela, rien de tel que des commentaires, favoris ou suivis... ****Alors avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?**

**LSY🌺**

* * *

**Notes :**

**(1) **L'**entail**, ou **fee tail**, est un ancien terme juridique anglais, qui désigne une propriété reçue en héritage, consistant en biens immobiliers, et qui ne peut être ni vendue, ni transmise par héritage ni aliénée par son propriétaire de quelque façon que ce soit, mais qui est juridiquement transmise aux héritiers du propriétaire répondant à certains critères, après la mort de celui-ci. Dans le cas des Bennet, seuls les garçons pouvaient hériter. Il n'a été aboli qu'en 1925, par le _Law of Property Act_.

En France, c'est le système de la **substitution héréditaire** qui correspondait à l'_entail_ anglais, avant d'être interdit par le code Napoléon.

Source : Wikipedia.

**(2) **Le « Barde d'Avon », ou le « Barde immortel » ou simplement « **le Barde** » était le surnom donné à William Shakespeare.


	6. thé chez les Matlock

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

_**O&P**_

**Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

* * *

**La sonate de l'amour II: à la conquête du bonheur**

**Chapitre 6 : thé chez les Matlock**

Quant Lizzie fut introduite dans le salon richement décoré de la résidence des Fitzwilliam, elle vit d'abord les Matlock, assis côté à côté sur un divan. Près de la cheminée, juste à leur gauche, elle aperçut ensuite un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années qu'elle supposa être leur fils aîné, donc le Vicomte Milton, qui se tenait près d'une femme à peu près du même âge qui devait être son épouse, Lady Susan, qui était assise sur un fauteuil. Les présentations furent faites avec ces deux derniers. Le vicomte inclina légèrement sa tête en signe de salut, sans dire un mot, et Lizzie lut du dédain dans le regard de Lady Susan qui la jaugea des pieds à la tête et de la tête aux pieds. Évidemment sa tenue était bien plus simple que celles des deux Ladies ornementées de dentelles les plus délicates, et même que celle de Jane qui avait acquis de nouvelles toilettes bien plus raffinées qu'elle. Lizzie touchait du doigt pour la première fois ce que William lui avait expliqué sur l'importance des toilettes dans son monde, et regretta un peu de ne pas pouvoir déjà bénéficier de celles qu'elle avait commandées.

Dire qu'elle et Jane étaient les bienvenues ici était certainement un enjolivement de la situation. Toutefois, Lizzie ne se démonta pas et décida de montrer que les bonnes manières n'étaient pas là où l'on s'y attendait le plus, et n'étaient point l'apanage de la noblesse.

Les nouveaux arrivés furent invités à prendre place sur les sièges encore disponibles et le dialogue commença par les habituels et banals sujets de conversation. Le Vicomte enfin se montra plus agréable que son épouse qui révéla un côté fielleux.

\- La coupe de votre tenue vous va à ravir Miss Bennet, remarqua Lady Susan avec un sourire mièvre, elle était très en vogue, elle marqua une pause pour l'effet, il y a deux ans. Avez-vous une bonne couturière à Longb… euh comment déjà, à Longbeach ?

Le but de la question ne laissait aucun doute avec le ton peu subtil employé qui était plein de perfidie et de sous-entendus. Lizzie se fustigea encore d'avoir mal réagi lorsque William avait évoqué le sujet de sa garde-robe, à l'évidence il connaissait bien les langues de vipères qu'il côtoyait, il n'avait pas honte d'elle, il voulait simplement lui éviter des humiliations publiques de ce genre.

\- À Longbourn, non, car c'est notre demeure, reprit subtilement Lizzie, nous allons le plus souvent à Luton lorsque nous voulons une nouvelle robe, ou quelque fois à Londres lorsque nous sommes en visite chez mon oncle et ma tante.

\- Vous avez de la famille en ville ? Qui sont-ils ? Peut-être les connaissons-nous, demanda le Vicomte qui était arrivé chez ses parents juste avant la rencontre et qui ignorait encore tout le contexte familial des Bennet.

\- Mon oncle est Mr Edward Gardiner, répondit Lizzie succinctement.

\- Gardiner… non, cela ne me dit rien, songea-t-il.

\- Milton, y a-t-il longtemps que vous avez visité Tattersall's **(1)** ? Savez-vous si je pourrais y dénicher en ce moment une belle jument très docile ? intervint Darcy qui devina quelle serait la question suivante, or il ne voulait pas mettre plus avant dans l'embarras sa fiancée et sa sœur.

\- Quel drôle de sujet de conversation à choisir en bonne compagnie, cousin, remarqua Lady Susan, à moins que la compagnie ne soit pas si bonne que cela après tout, finit-elle en ricanant derrière son éventail.

\- En étudiant la manière de répondre de certains, on peut effectivement se poser la question, rétorqua Darcy qui n'avait pas l'habitude de mâcher ses mots et encore moins avec Lady Susan qu'il ne supportait pas.

\- Oh cousin, que vous êtes méchant ! s'exclama Lady Susan en le frappant sur son avant-bras avec son éventail, vous allez effaroucher votre future épouse à trop vouloir montrer votre côté rabat-joie, finit-elle avec une étincelle sournoise dans les yeux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Lady Susan, ma détermination et mon courage ne font que s'affermir, chaque fois que quiconque essaye de m'intimider, ajouta Lizzie avec un joli sourire et de l'espièglerie dans les yeux.

En faisant penser qu'elle visait Darcy avec sa remarque, la véritable cible de cette réplique n'échappa à personne dans l'assemblée. Le comte se délectait dans son coin de voir ainsi remettre à sa place, avec esprit et intelligence, une belle-fille qu'il n'appréciait guère. Il s'adressa à Elizabeth sur ses sujets de lecture favoris et eut la bonne surprise de découvrir qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas qu'aux romans d'amour habituellement appréciés par les jeunes filles. Une nouvelle découverte l'étonna lorsqu'il apprit les connaissances d'Elizabeth sur les techniques d'élevage et les cultures… ce qui fut encore moqué par Lady Suzan et défendu par Darcy.

Lady Claire brûlait d'impatience d'avoir un tête-à-tête avec Elizabeth pour la questionner afin de bien cerner la jeune femme qui avait envoûté son neveu.

\- Miss Bennet, me permettrez-vous de vous montrer quelques portraits des Darcy réalisés dans leur plus jeune âge ?

\- Avec plaisir Lady Claire, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire.

Lady Claire l'entraîna vers la galerie de portraits sous le regard inquiet de Darcy qui avait deviné son intention. Il soupira intérieurement en pensant au moment désagréable qu'allait subir Lizzie. La comtesse n'attendit pas alors qu'elles se trouvaient devant un tableau de William adolescent et Georgiana enfant, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Darcy et Georgiana, sont comme nos enfants pour mon époux et moi, alors je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Miss Bennet. Je voudrais m'assurer de l'authenticité de votre inclination envers mon neveu, et que ce n'est point uniquement le Maître de Pemberley que vous voulez épouser, commença-t-elle avec franchise.

\- La demande que Mr Darcy eut le grand honneur de me faire n'était point la première offre avantageuse que j'ai reçue et que j'ai pourtant déclinée, dit Lizzie avec assurance teintée d'une pointe d'indignation.

\- Et qui donc, je vous prie, vous avait également demandée en mariage ? s'enquit-elle pour tester la jeune femme sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait de Darcy.

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'expose ce gentleman au ridicule, questionna-t-elle en choisissant le ton de l'humour pour adoucir le caractère impertinent de ses mots, mais sachez qu'une offre en tout point équivalente m'a été faite l'année passée.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir décliné, n'était-ce point inconsidéré et imprudent de la part d'une jeune fille de votre… condition ? la comtesse voulait creuser le sujet.

\- Mon cœur n'avait point été touché, « encore » pensa-t-elle ce dernier mot, or je n'envisage le mariage que dans le respect et l'amour partagés.

\- Je sais qu'il s'agissait de Darcy, puisqu'il nous l'a confié, déclara Lady Claire pour sonder la réaction de Miss Bennet qui montra de la surprise, alors qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

\- J'ai découvert l'homme bon et généreux qui était caché sous son épais manteau d'arrogance et de convenances, répondit Lizzie sans détour et avec une certaine audace.

\- Êtes-vous toujours aussi directe, Miss Bennet ?

\- En effet, je n'ai pas pour habitude de pratiquer la langue de bois, tout comme vous Comtesse, répondit-elle avec un sourire pour adoucir ses mots.

\- Vous voyez certainement cela comme une qualité, cependant dans la haute société, trop de franchise de la part d'une nouvelle venue peut être un sérieux handicap. Vous n'avez pas encore fait de Saison en ville, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, en effet.

\- Alors comment supposez-vous être capable de guider Georgiana lors de son entrée dans le monde ? demanda Lady Claire sans malice, elle était juste sincèrement inquiète aussi pour sa nièce.

\- Elle ne fera pas ses débuts avant un an ou deux, d'ici là j'aurai participé au moins à la prochaine Saison et fait connaissance avec votre milieu. Et puis vous serez là aussi pour la conseiller et l'éclairer dans ses choix, ainsi que les écueils à éviter, répondit Lizzie avec assurance.

C'était une façon de montrer sa détermination, mais aussi de faire comprendre à Lady Claire qu'elle aurait toujours un rôle à jouer dans la vie de Georgiana, qu'il était même souhaité. Elizabeth soulignait ainsi qu'elle ne chercherait pas à évincer la comtesse de la vie de sa nièce. Elle savait que Darcy avait une grande estime de cette tante-là et qu'elle devait absolument gagner celle de Lady Claire. Celle-ci le comprit et commença à se radoucir avant de changer de sujet.

\- Vous avez visité Pemberley et Darcy House d'après ce que je sais, vous devez donc avoir compris que la prochaine Mrs Darcy devra assumer de lourdes responsabilités, vous en sentez-vous capable ?

\- Mon père m'a enseigné comment tenir un livre de comptes et ma mère à gérer la domesticité « aussi réduite soit-elle » pensa-t-elle, et à prendre soin de nos métayers. Alors même si j'ai bien conscience que l'échelle de Pemberley est bien différente, j'espère pouvoir compter sur vos conseils, moi-aussi, ainsi que pouvoir m'appuyer, dans les débuts tout au moins, sur le personnel compétent de Mr Darcy qui a su s'occuper parfaitement de ses propriétés sans aucune maîtresse depuis plus d'une décennie. Je puis vous assurer de mon désir le plus sincère d'apporter tout mon soutien à mon futur époux dans la prise en charge de ses lourdes responsabilités, de remplir toutes les obligations qui m'incombent et enfin, de partager toutes ses peines comme ses joies.

La comtesse devait bien admettre que cette réponse était parfaite, elle espérait simplement qu'elle fût effectivement sincère. Elles firent quelques pas pour arriver devant un portrait du colonel Fitzwilliam dans son uniforme.

\- Vous avez fait la connaissance de mon fils le colonel Fitzwilliam à Rosings Park, ce n'était pas une question.

\- En effet, c'est un homme avec de grandes qualités que j'estime beaucoup, dit Lizzie avec douceur et conviction.

L'assurance de Lady Claire s'effrita légèrement laissant place à une certaine fragilité et vulnérabilité qui se ressentaient subtilement à la fois dans son regard et dans sa voix. Lizzie reconnut l'inquiétude et la tristesse d'une mère dont le fils avait disparu depuis plusieurs mois. La comtesse apprécia tout de même le fait que la jeune femme eût parlé de Richard au présent. C'était peut-être irrationnel, mais cela avait un effet calmant, d'entendre quelqu'un parler de lui comme s'il était encore bien vivant. L'espoir pouvait être une illusion qui permettait de mieux supporter une réalité qu'on se refusait d'admettre.

La première impression que lui avait laissée Miss Bennet était plutôt bonne, mais elle ne s'était pas encore forgé un avis définitif, trop habituée qu'elle était des artifices des femmes prêtes à tout pour s'assurer un excellent mariage, elle décida toutefois de lui donner une chance de prouver sa sincérité. Il était évident que son neveu s'était complètement entiché d'elle, mais si la réciproque était vraie, cela restait encore à déterminer. Et de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas la rejeter sans risquer de braquer son neveu dont elle connaissait l'entêtement.

L'échange se termina dans une atmosphère apaisée et ce fut sur cette note empruntée d'émotion que les deux femmes rejoignirent les autres dans le salon. À peine furent elles arrivées, que le majordome apporta sur un plateau d'argent une missive.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, monsieur le comte, mais un courrier urgent vient d'arriver par porteur.

Les Matlock savaient que leur domestique ne les aurait pas dérangés pour un courrier insignifiant, la contenance quelque peu défaite et agitée de l'homme qui normalement était imperturbable en disait long. Le comte lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il saisit la lettre alors que Lady Claire se penchait pour découvrir l'identité de l'expéditeur. Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine, tant l'émotion fut grande et ils s'exclamèrent en même temps :

\- Richard !

\- Mon fils !

**O&P**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce thé chez les Matlock ? **

* * *

**Notes :**

**(1) Tattersall's** (ou Tattersalls) est la principale vente aux enchères de chevaux, notamment de course au Royaume-Uni et en Irlande. Elle a été fondée en 1766 par Richard Tattersall (1724–1795), qui avait été palefrenier du deuxième duc de Kingston.


	7. le retour du héros

_**La plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à sa talentueuse auteure : Jane Austen. Cette histoire et les personnages inventés sont cependant ma propriété et selon les droits d'auteur, je n'en autorise aucune reproduction et/ou utilisation, qu'elle soit totale ou partielle.**_

_**O&P**_

**Un grand merci à Lenniee pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa contribution à son amélioration.**

**.**

**Que dire à part que je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir effectué de mise à jour avant aujourd'hui! Pour vous rassurer, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction, elle demandera simplement davantage de temps pour la terminer. En effet, je serai encore très occupée jusque début juillet, et même débordée jusqu'en avril. D'ici là je ne pourrai donc pas publier régulièrement.**

**Je vous remercie du fond du cœur de vos messages, commentaires, suivis et favoris, toujours très appréciés **😍

**Et à tous ceux qui le fêtent, je souhaite un** **_Joyeux Noël_** ✨🎄❄️ ️🎅**. • ˚ ˚ •. ❄️❄️. *. °. ° * *

**et de joyeuses fêtes****🎇🎆🎊🎉, malgré les circonstances. J'espère que 2021 vous apportera bonheur et santé.**

***************🎅************  
❄️˚ *˛ •* ˛ ˚*˛ • _Π_._. * ˚ ✨˚ *˛ •❄️

˚* ❄️˛ • ˛ • ˚ */_/_._.~\ . ˚* ˚❄️˚ *˛ • ˛  
˚ *˛ • 🎄 ˚ *˛ •| 田田 |门 | ️˚ *˛ • 🎄 ˚ *❆

**En attendant, voici mon petit 🎁 de 🎅🎄**

* * *

**La sonate de l'amour II: à la conquête du bonheur**

**Chapitre 7: le retour du héros**

Les Matlock savaient que leur majordome ne les aurait pas dérangés pour un courrier insignifiant, la contenance quelque peu défaite et agitée de l'homme, qui normalement était imperturbable, en disait long. Le comte lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il saisit la lettre alors que Lady Claire se penchait pour découvrir l'identité de l'expéditeur. Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine, tant l'émotion fut grande et ils s'exclamèrent en même temps :

\- Richard !

\- Mon fils !

Darcy fut le premier à réagir vivement à cette annonce. Lui qui, habituellement, affichait toujours une attitude posée en toute circonstance, en apercevant les expressions étonnées mais joyeuses de ses proches ne put contenir un cri d'espoir et de joie en agrippant les bras du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

\- Il est vivant !

Georgie fit écho à son frère et Lizzie ressentit une vive émotion. Tous manifestèrent un vif intérêt alors que le comte brisait le cachet de cire, les mains tremblantes. Il porta le monocle, qu'il gardait dans une petite poche de son gilet, accroché par une chaînette, à la hauteur de son œil et le coinça entre le haut de sa joue et son arcade sourcilière. L'objet tomba une première fois, tant son geste était incertain sous le coup de l'émotion. Il le remit en place alors que toute l'assemblée était suspendue à ses lèvres, tendue comme la corde d'un arc. Le silence était totale. Il lut pour lui-même les premières lignes ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, tandis que Lady Claire plissait les yeux pour en faire autant et afin de chasser les larmes qui commençaient à se former.

\- Qu'écrit-il ? C'est bien lui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Darcy impatient et inquiet en observant sa tante pleurer, est-il en bonne santé ?

\- Oui, comment va-t-il ? demanda Georgiana à son tour très concernée également, la main sur sa poitrine.

Quant à Lizzie, elle priait silencieusement pour que le courrier soit porteur de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Oui, c'est Richard qui écrit! Il est vivant et maintenant en bonne santé, répondit le comte la voix tremblante. Il pouvait à peine parler, alors après avoir fini de lire la courte missive, jugeant que tous pouvaient être informés de son contenu, il tendit la lettre à son neveu.

\- Tenez Darcy, vous pouvez la lire à haute voix.

Le grand brun s'empara du papier avec empressement et commença la lecture, le cœur battant.

_**Le 10 septembre 1815,**_

_**Résidence de Lord Beecham, Marquis de Grantham**_

_**Chers parents,**_

_**Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous rassurer, je suis en vie et maintenant en bonne santé. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir donné de mes nouvelles plus tôt, mais j'ai été blessé au mont Saint-Jean durant la bataille finale le 18 juin et je suis resté inconscient durant deux jours. Puis à mon réveil, j'avais tout oublié jusqu'à mon propre nom. J'ai été recueilli et soigné avec la plus grande attention chez Lord Beecham. Lorsqu'il m'a trouvé près de sa demeure, j'étais sur le cheval d'un lieutenant nommé Dickson d'après un document récupéré sur sa monture, Lord Beecham en a donc déduit, à tort, que j'étais ce Dickson, voilà pourquoi j'ai été porté disparu.**_

_**Maintenant je suis guéri de toutes mes blessures et j'ai recouvré toutes mes capacités physiques ainsi que tous mes esprits. Je prends actuellement des dispositions pour revenir au plus vite auprès de vous.**_

_**J'ai hâte de vous retrouver tous et, je l'espère, en bonne santé.**_

_**Affectueusement,**_

_**Votre fils, Richard.**_

\- Richard va bientôt revenir, s'écria Georgie en pleurant de joie et en tapant dans ses mains.

Lizzie échangea un regard avec William, il était visiblement heureux et soulagé, tout comme elle. Pourtant, une ombre se profilait déjà : que se passerait-il lorsqu'il serait revenu ? Elle ne voulait pas être la source d'une discorde entre les deux cousins et ainsi gâcher les retrouvailles. Mais qu'y faire ?

Les occupants de la pièce se mirent à discuter des détails de la lettre de Richard et à faire des suppositions. Beaucoup de questions fusèrent et surtout la principale : quand serait-il là ?

**O&P**

En raccompagnant les deux sœurs chez Bingley qui n'était pas encore rentré, Darcy demanda à s'entretenir seul avec Lizzie. Jane qui devina qu'il devait vouloir discuter du colonel accepta à condition que la porte du salon soit laissée entre-ouverte. Jane emmena Georgiana avec elle dans le salon de musique qui était contigu. Cette dernière s'installa au pianoforte pour y jouer quelques airs.

\- William, je suis si heureuse pour cette bonne nouvelle au sujet du colonel Fitzwilliam. Quel soulagement pour vous et votre famille, dit Lizzie en posant sa main sur le bras du jeune homme.

\- J'avoue que je commençais à abandonner l'idée de le revoir un jour. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer en chair et en os pour me convaincre totalement qu'il est bien en vie et en bonne santé, déclara-t-il.

\- Oui, je vous comprends.

Un silence un peu gêné s'ensuivit, car chacun d'eux ne savait comment aborder le sujet qui les tracassait. Ce fut Lizzie qui se lança la première.

\- William, promettez-moi une chose…, commença-t-elle en serrant son bras et en le regardant attentivement.

\- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il en sondant ses yeux.

\- De tout faire pour ne point vous brouiller avec votre cousin à cause… à cause de moi.

\- Vous n'avez point changé d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis toujours votre choix ? murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- À mon tour de vous demander :pensez-vous sincèrement que je sois si inconstante ? C'est vous que j'aime William et de plus en plus chaque jour. Et vous, supporterez-vous votre choix face au colonel ?

\- Oui, je n'ai qu'une parole, Lizzie, affirma-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je le sais bien, je voulais vous montrer que chacun de nous pourrait se poser de légitimes questions et je crois qu'il va falloir apprendre à ne plus douter de notre amour, l'un envers l'autre.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, mon amour. Il fit une pause. Et je vous promets de tout faire pour ne pas rompre les liens entre Richard et moi, déclara-t-il tout en l'enlaçant.

Lizzie se lova en plaçant sa joue contre la poitrine de son fiancé qui posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête. Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques instants en se baignant dans la chaleur et la senteur rassurantes de l'autre. Puis, elle s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Quand… quand avez-vous compris que vous m'aimiez ? À quel moment particulier ? demanda Lizzie curieuse, après tout vous m'aviez trouvée juste passable, et pas assez belle pour vous tenter, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Oh, Lizzie, ne me le rappelez pas, je vous en prie, car c'était entièrement faux, commença-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Vous êtes la plus belle femme de ma connaissance, tant au niveau de l'enveloppe que de l'esprit. Je voulais juste éviter que mon cousin ne m'asticotât. Il adore tant se moquer de moi, or je voyais très bien où il voulait en venir, à savoir l'un de ses sujets favoris : mon célibat prolongé, répondit-il encore mortifié qu'elle eût pu entendre alors cette contrevérité, puis il continua. Je ne puis vous fixer ni le jour, ni le lieu, pas plus que vous dire le regard ou les paroles qui ont tout déterminé. Il y a bien trop longtemps. J'étais déjà bien trop avancé sur le chemin de l'amour avant même de m'apercevoir que je m'étais mis en route. J'ai d'abord refoulé mes sentiments pensant qu'il s'agissait juste d'un engouement. Après avoir résolu les problèmes qui m'avaient appelé à Pemberley en urgence, je me suis réfugié à Londres avant de revenir à Rosings Park. J'y suis resté davantage de temps que nécessaire et j'ai assisté à quelques soirées mondaines, pour y rencontrer… il fit une pause embarrassée, l'éventuelle future Mrs Darcy qui me ferait vous oublier. Mais aucune d'entre elles n'a souffert la comparaison avec vous, très chère Elizabeth, dit-il en lui caressant la joue avec sa main droite, et j'ai compris. J'ai compris que mon amour pour vous était si grand que mon esprit ne pouvait plus ignorer ce que mon cœur savait déjà, termina-t-il la voix et le regard remplis d'émotion.

\- Mais tous ces regards que vous me portiez, j'ai cru que vous cherchiez mes défauts, remarqua Lizzie.

\- Oh, ce n'était point pour chercher vos défauts, croyez-moi, très chère Lizzie, rectifia-t-il avec un regard intense.

\- Mais alors, quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-elle fébrile tout en ayant une supposition.

\- Permettez-moi, mon amour, de vous répondre seulement après notre mariage, répondit-il le regard assombri, je vous le montrerai autrement que par des mots, ajouta-t-il de façon téméraire sa main droite avait rejoint l'autre sur la taille de la jeune femme où il les serra inconsciemment. Darcy pensait que sa Lizzie ne devait pas être de ce genre de colombe à se laisser effaroucher par des mots aussi suggestifs, elle devait bien avoir une vague idée de ce dont il parlait. C'était aussi une façon de tester en douceur sa réceptivité aux activités futures auxquelles ils allaient goûter à partir de leur nuit de noces… et il ne fut pas déçu de sa réaction. Il dut se maîtriser pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même en cet instant en fermant brièvement les yeux pour se recentrer sur un autre sujet, car tout ce qu'il désirait était de l'embrasser jusqu'à lui faire perdre haleine, et même bien davantage…

Lizzie frissonna, alors que, paradoxalement, une vague de chaleur envahissait tout son être, et ses joues s'empourprèrent à la confirmation de son hypothèse. Le regard de cet homme, qu'elle avait cru si souvent être critique, était donc vraiment admiratif et même rempli… de désir ? Elle avait commencé à comprendre cette notion et à ressentir ce qu'était le désir depuis peu, c'était puissant. Et cela lui plaisait. Elle attendait avec curiosité et anticipation ce jour où ils seraient unis, dans tous les sens du terme. Visiblement, William ne la jugeait point pour sa façon de répondre sans montrer de fausse réticence aux libertés qu'il prenait parfois avec elle. Elle était maintenant rassurée sur ce point. Sous des abords froids couvait, en fait, un homme passionné, comme elle, mais que la société avait bridé dans son carcan de bonnes manières. Elle avait vraiment hâte de découvrir et d'explorer davantage cet aspect de son fiancé.

\- Et vous Lizzie ? Quand votre avis sur moi a-t-il changé ? demanda doucement Darcy l'interrompant dans ses songes.

\- C'est arrivé petit à petit. Tout d'abord, le colonel Fitzwilliam a corrigé certaines de mes erreurs de jugement à propose de… Wickham. Lorsque j'étais à Pemberley, Georgiana m'a confié ce qu'il lui avait fait et j'ai compris à quel point il était un ruffian de la pire espèce. Ensuite, je vous ai découvert peu à peu, tout d'abord à Longbourn, puis ensuite à Pemberley, votre attitude envers votre sœur, votre personnel, envers ma famille et moi-même. J'ai enfin pu apprécier toutes vos qualités, l'homme bon et généreux que vous êtes. Sans parler de cette balle que vous avez prise pour moi. Et je dois vous avouer, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle, que j'ai été attirée par vous dès notre première rencontre. Mais votre attitude et vos mots envers moi…enfin, vous savez...

\- Vous ai-je plu alors ? demanda-t-il entre la surprise et l'amusement... mais c'est mon attitude inqualifiable qui vous a offensée, il fit une pause en l'observant acquiescer d'un hochement de la tête. Il regrettait de l'avoir blessée par ses erreurs passées, il reprit, heureusement que vous avez fait de moi un homme meilleur, en me montrant mes égarements, vous m'avez enseigné l'humilité. J'ai voulu être digne de mériter une femme exceptionnelle telle que vous, car vous méritez d'être satisfaite et d'avoir le meilleur des époux… ce que je m'efforcerai d'être chaque jour du reste de ma vie, termina-t-il avec sincérité.

\- Mais vous avez toujours été cet homme, William, vous vous étiez seulement perdu en chemin. Votre sœur, votre famille, Bingley et toutes les personnes qui travaillent pour vous et vous sont proches, vous aiment et vous respectent, cela en dit long sur votre caractère, sur votre valeur. Vous avez dû endosser tant de responsabilités et si jeune, à l'âge où les jeunes hommes sont encore insouciants pouvant compter sur leurs parents pour les guider et sans avoir la responsabilité d'élever une enfant sur le seuil de l'adolescence, une période très difficile dans la vie d'une jeune fille, et croyez-moi, je connais bien le sujet, finit-elle en riant.

Darcy d'abord ému par les mots de Lizzie sourit à cette dernière remarque. Il lui caressa la joue en remerciement silencieux, avant de saisir l'une des boucles de ses cheveux et de l'enrouler autour de son index il la lissa avec son pouce, c'était comme de la soie. Il inhala profondément pour se remplir de son odeur enivrante.

\- Puis-je vous demander… quelle est cette fragrance qui vous enveloppe ? Elle est à la fois si mystérieuse, subtile et raffinée.

\- C'est une huile parfumée que je fabrique moi-même. Vous imaginez bien que nous autres, les Bennet, n'avons pas les moyens de nous procurer l'une des dernières créations de chez Floris, singea-t-elle Miss Bingley, les faisant rire tous les deux. C'est un mélange de violette, de jacinthe des bois et j'y ajoute un peu de jasmin que Mr Gardiner se procure en Chine.

\- Croyez-moi, je préfère votre création à celles que toutes les femmes du beau monde adoptent. Elle vous sied à ravir, de plus elle est unique. Et savez-vous que le jasmin est considéré en Orient comme le symbole de la beauté et de la tentation féminine ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et avec des yeux de braise.

Et ajoutant le geste à la parole, Darcy, sur une impulsion, ne résista plus et se pencha pour humer le cou de Lizzie avant d'y déposer ses lèvres gourmandes. La jeune femme frissonna en poussant un petit cri très aigu de plaisir surpris. Ce qui dut alerter Jane, malgré le fond musical, qui vint toquer à la porte qui s'entrouvrit davantage en demandant si tout allait bien. Le couple se sépara confus et rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

**O&P**

Un peu plus tard, après le départ des Darcy, Jane entraîna Lizzie dans son boudoir où nul servant ne pourrait les entendre. Elles s'installèrent confortablement dans un canapé.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir interrompus, tout à l'heure, mais vis-à-vis de Georgiana je ne pouvais pas… commença Jane embarrassée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Jane chérie, interrompit Lizzie, je le comprends fort bien et ce n'est point à vous de vous sentir gênée, mais à William et moi, finit-elle avec humour, mais en rougissant.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ce cri ? demanda l'aînée d'un air complice.

\- Oh Jane, soyez bonne et ne m'embarrassez pas plus avant, implora la cadette.

\- Vous oubliez, ma chère petite sœur, que j'ai été fiancée il y a peu, dit Jane avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et moi qui imaginais ma sœur aînée, un exemple parfait de bonne convenance, s'exclama Lizzie sur un ton faussement déçu.

Les deux sœurs se mirent à rire, mais après une pause Jane reprit plus sérieusement.

\- J'imagine que votre discussion s'est, en partie du moins, portée sur le colonel Fitzwilliam, la question était rhétorique.

\- Oui, c'était indispensable pour nous rassurer mutuellement sur notre choix, notre décision de nous marier qui est ferme et définitive.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous Lizzie, vous méritez autant de bonheur que moi, dit la blonde en lui prenant la main affectueusement.

\- Oh Jane, je l'aime tant, mais sa famille… vous avez vu comment ils nous ont pris de haut, enfin surtout moi.

\- La comtesse et surtout Lady Suzan, car je dirais que vous avez fini par charmer le comte, finit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Oui, peut-être, c'est ce que m'a dit William. Je suis inquiète aussi au sujet du colonel Fitzwilliam lorsqu'il apprendra que j'épouse son cousin ! Je ne voudrais pas être la source d'une rupture entre les deux. Le colonel est ce que William a de plus proche d'un frère, finit-elle en soupirant.

\- Rien ne sert de s'inquiéter à l'avance, Lizzie, peut-être que tout finira par s'arranger. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez fiancés. Et d'après ce que vous m'en avez dit, le colonel est une personne intelligente, qui a même défendu Mr Darcy.

\- Ah Jane, toujours à voir le bon côté des gens, finit Lizzie en souriant paresseusement.

**O&P**

En rentrant chez eux, les Darcy trouvèrent aussi une lettre du colonel datée du même jour que celle reçue par les Matlock et dont le contenu était sensiblement le même. Ils s'attendirent donc à voir débarquer leur cousin à tout moment. Leur attente ne fut pas longue puisque dès le lendemain matin, le colonel Fitzwilliam se présenta à leur domicile. En attendant l'entrée de Richard annoncée par Bolton, Darcy était nerveux, surtout qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'avait pu apprendre son cousin au sujet de ses fiançailles, car les Matlock avaient pu lui en parler. Il préférait que ça ne fût pas le cas, car il souhaitait lui dévoiler la nouvelle lui-même.

\- Darcy, Georgie ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir, s'exclama le colonel en entrant.

\- Richard ! s'écria Georgie en se blottissant dans les bras de son cousin et tuteur en versant des larmes de joie.

\- Autant que nous de vous revoir enfin, et sur pieds malgré vos blessures, dit Darcy qui attendait que Georgie s'écartât afin de faire une accolade à Richard. Il était très ému.

\- Pas trop déçus de me revoir alors ? taquina le colonel fidèle à lui-même, en regardant tour à tour les Darcy.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Georgie faussement indignée, je vais sonner pour qu'on nous apporte une collation.

\- C'est inutile si c'est pour moi ma princesse, je viens juste de déjeuner.

Darcy jaugeait l'attitude de son cousin, essayant de déceler le moindre indice sur sa connaissance ou non de son engagement, mais pour l'instant : rien de significatif. Georgie invita son cousin à s'installer confortablement dans un fauteuil, les Darcy s'assirent en face de lui.

\- Mais dites-nous Richard, comment vous portez-vous ? êtes-vous complètement remis de vos blessures ? demanda Darcy en portant un regard attentif sur toute la personne de son cousin essayant de détecter le moindre signe de blessure rémanente. Il avait remarqué une légère claudication lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce.

\- Rien d'invalidant, je vous rassure. Juste de quoi me vanter dans notre club et de mériter le titre de héros. Et puis, c'est très efficace pour attirer les conquêtes… Oh oui, je dois surveiller mon langage en présence de chastes oreilles, s'interrompit-il une lueur insondable dans les yeux, avant de reprendre, ma jambe est complètement guérie et j'ai regagné toute ma mémoire dans ses moindres détails, termina-t-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe des derniers mots tout en observant Darcy qui décroisa et recroisa ses jambes nerveusement.

\- Quand êtes-vous rentré ? nous étions chez vos parents pas plus tard qu'hier, demanda Darcy.

\- Je suis arrivé en fin d'après-midi, je vous ai ratés de peu semble-t-il.

\- Oh, mais vous auriez pu rencontrer la future épouse de William ! s'exclama Georgie spontanément, ignorante de la rivalité qui existait entre les deux hommes au sujet de Lizzie.

Darcy sentit de la sueur froide couler dans son dos et perler à son front. Peut-être aurait-il dû informer Georgie au sujet de Richard et d'Elizabeth. Son innocente petite sœur ne serait alors pas en train de le placer sur la sellette dans une situation des plus inconfortables.

\- La future épouse de Darcy? demanda Richard d'un air faussement innocent d'abord en la regardant, puis avec une pointe de malice lorsqu'il posa ensuite son regard sur Darcy.

« Il sait », pensa ce dernier avec appréhension.

\- Oui, William va se marier ! s'exclama-t-elle, dans sa double joie, celle de revoir Richard et celle du prochain mariage de son frère, elle en avait oublié les convenances : c'était à son frère d'annoncer lui-même la nouvelle.

\- Nooon, ce vieux célibataire endurci ! Une tentative de compromission a-t-elle fini par aboutir ? Pauvre Darcy, dois-je vous présenter mes sincères regrets, plutôt que des félicitations ? demanda le colonel en ayant l'air de plaisanter.

Il jouait avec les nerfs de Darcy qui se tortillait sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

\- Oh non ! s'exclama Georgie, c'est un véritable mariage d'amour. Mais d'ailleurs vous devez la connaître, puisque vous étiez à Rosings à Pâques, n'est-ce pas William ? elle se tourna vers celui-ci pour demander confirmation.

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête, incapable sur le moment de prononcer un mot, tant il était figé dans son angoisse et sa honte d'avoir trahi son cousin.

Voyant son frère muet, Georgie réalisa qu'elle avait outrepassé ses prérogatives et pensa qu'il devait être courroucé, alors elle s'excusa.

\- Oh, je vous demande pardon William, ce n'était point ma liberté de l'annoncer, mais à vous…, finit-elle penaude en baissant les yeux.

\- Apparemment, Darcy n'est pas pressé de l'annoncer lui-même, remarqua le militaire en portant un regard appuyé sur son cousin.

\- La semaine dernière, j'ai demandé à Miss Elizabeth Bennet de m'épouser et elle a accepté, déclara Darcy qui sortit enfin de sa torpeur, en regardant son cousin droit dans les yeux.

\- Miss Elizabeth Bennet ! Oui bien sûr, je me souviens bien d'elle, répondit ce dernier avec un léger sous-entendu dans la voix. Il avait encore cet éclat espiègle dans le regard.

\- N'est-elle point charmante ? Je suis sûre que vous l'avez appréciée aussi, demanda Georgiana qui augmentait encore l'inconfort de son frère sans le savoir, et qu'elle fera une excellente épouse pour mon frère. Je suis si heureuse d'avoir une sœur comme elle.

\- Je n'en doute point, répondit Richard avec malice dans la voix et les yeux, mais prenez garde, cousin, car je pourrais fort bien décider de vous la voler ! termina-t-il en portant son regard sur celui-ci.

\- Vous n'oseriez point faire cela, cousin, dit en riant Georgie inconsciente de l'enjeu réel. Elle connaissait le caractère taquin de son cousin.

Darcy crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il crut être frappé par la foudre par cette réplique qui était parfaitement claire, non seulement Richard savait tout, mais il allait peut-être causer des problèmes. Son cauchemar d'un duel qu'il avait fait, l'été dernier, allait-il devenir réalité ? Pourtant, son cousin avait l'air si calme, trop calme pour quelqu'un qui désirait réparation, il paraissait complètement détendu. Décelait-il même de l'amusement dans ses prunelles ? Ou bien son expérience à Waterloo l'avait-elle rendu encore plus maître de lui-même qu'auparavant ? Darcy était confus, il fut ramené à la réalité par le colonel.

\- Darcy, avez-vous encore de cet excellent Brandy que j'ai goûté la dernière fois que je suis venu ? J'avoue que cette nouvelle m'a desséché le gosier. Je le concède, c'est un peu tôt pour en déguster quelques goulées, mais j'ai besoin d'un petit remontant.

C'était une façon subtile, et sans offenser Georgie, d'obtenir une discussion privée avec Darcy qui le comprit fort bien.

.

Les deux hommes s'isolèrent donc dans le bureau de Darcy, qui, en silence, servit dans deux verres la boisson demandée par son cousin. À peine installés, chacun dans un fauteuil, le brun posa distraitement son verre sur un guéridon à son coté et prit la parole, malaisé.

\- Richard, vous devez comprendre…

\- Que vous m'avez volé la femme que je comptais épouser moi-même ? le coupa le blond.

\- Je n'ai pas cherché à… Ah, diantre ! s'exclama Darcy tout en se levant brusquement. Il commença à faire les quatre cents pas en se passant la main dans les cheveux tout en cherchant les bons mots pour expliquer… sa trahison. Mais comment, comment peut-on expliquer une trahison envers un être cher ? Il s'arrêta et se dirigea vers le colonel pour l'affronter.

Mais qu'était-ce donc cette drôle d'expression sur le visage de Richard ? Se demandait Darcy qui observait attentivement la contenance de son cousin qui tapotait son verre avec l'un de ses doigts. Il vit peu à peu son masque de fausse indignation se décomposer jusqu'à ce que…

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Le colonel éclata d'un grand rire franc en se frappant la cuisse valide.

\- Ah ! Darcy, je devais revenir de la guerre rien que pour contempler votre visage en cet instant ! dit-il en se levant pour être au même niveau que l'homme contrit et maintenant étonné qui se tenait devant lui, toutes mes plus sincères félicitations cousin, et arrêtez de vous culpabiliser, termina-t-il en lui tapotant gentiment sur l'épaule avant de lui tendre la main pour la serrer de façon franche et amicale.

Darcy exhala le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

\- Mais… je… je ne comprends pas… Richard… demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- J'en aime une autre, déclara le militaire sans ambages et en souriant.

\- Mais comment ? demanda Darcy étonné, mais en même temps tellement soulagé.

Il avait l'impression qu'un poids immense venait d'être retiré de ses épaules tout son corps se relâcha et la joie l'inonda à cette nouvelle. Il en oublia de fustiger son cousin de s'être gaussé de lui ainsi.

Le colonel reprit son siège et commença à narrer son histoire. Comment il avait rencontré Lady Cordelia au bal de la Duchesse de Richmond, puis comment le destin l'avait amené à croiser de nouveau son chemin, juste après la bataille de Waterloo, son amnésie ensuite, la façon dont la fille du Marquis de Grantham et lui étaient tombés amoureux. Enfin, le regain de sa mémoire qui l'avait laissé dans le pire des dilemmes, car il était lié par son honneur à Miss Elizabeth, alors que la femme qui avait vraiment dérobé son cœur était la belle rouquine.

\- Finalement, Darcy, c'est vous qui me rendez service, en me retirant cette belle épine du pied, conclut-t-il pour soulager la conscience de son frère de cœur.

Il connaissait parfaitement sa tendance à tout endosser, y compris les erreurs des autres, comme il l'avait si souvent fait pour cette crapule de Wickham. Tout était bien qui finissait bien. Enfin presque, car sa mère restait encore à convaincre d'après le discours qu'il avait entendu la veille. Mais il tiendrait campagne pour Darcy et Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

\- Je suppose que ce sont vos parents qui vous ont informé. Comment vous ont-ils présenté la chose ? demanda Darcy, curieux de savoir si Lady Claire s'était ravisée quelque peu.

\- Vous connaissez ma mère, elle ne sera pas facile à persuader que vous faites le meilleur choix d'épouse, mais nous y veillerons, déclara Richard d'un air confiant.

\- Merci de votre bienveillance, Richard, je ne le mérite point.

\- Suffit de ruminer dans votre auto fustigation, cousin ! Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites-le pour moi, pour Georgie qui adore déjà sa future belle-sœur et aussi pour Miss Elizabeth. Mais dites-moi, comment avez-vous fait pour lui faire changer d'avis ? ne put-il s'empêcher de le taquiner encore un peu, car la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était plutôt disposée à vous… détester.

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais pour faire simple, Elizabeth m'a fait prendre conscience de mes égarements, grâce à elle je suis devenu, je l'espère, un homme meilleur.

\- Rien que ces derniers mots le prouvent déjà, car vous n'auriez jamais admis cela auparavant, à cause de votre orgueil, remarqua le colonel qui gardait sa franchise.

\- Et peut-être aussi, parce que j'ai pris une balle pour elle, lança Darcy comme un trait d'humour.

\- Pardon ? vous plaisantez, Darcy ! demanda le colonel en se redressant brutalement de son siège piqué par la curiosité et l'étonnement.

\- Non, pas du tout, et vous ne devinerez jamais de qui elle venait ! s'exclama-t-il ménageant le suspense, à lui de titiller un peu son aîné.

Le colonel réfléchît un instant et une intuition lui vint subitement.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit de ce félon de Wickham ?

\- Dans le mille ! si j'ose dire, répondit-il avec un ricanement à cause du double sens.

\- Nooon ! mais comment ? crachez le morceau, cousin !

Et Darcy lui raconta toute l'histoire, d'abord de l'invitation à Pemberley faite par Georgie à Lizzie, de l'enlèvement de cette dernière par ce ruffian jusqu'au bannissement de son Némésis jusqu'en Australie.

\- Enfin débarrassé de lui, j'espère que sa route croisera un crocodile ou une quelconque maladie tropicale, dit le colonel sans pitié, car il ne serait pas chrétien pour les autres voyageurs de souhaiter que le navire qui le transporte rencontre une tempête qui le fasse sombrer. Ni même pour le crocodile à bien y penser, car si la chair de Wickham est aussi empoisonnée que son cœur et son âme, il serait un danger même pour cet animal, termina-t-il sur un trait d'humour.

\- Georgie a confié à Elizabeth son histoire avec Wickham, informa Darcy.

\- Eh bien, Miss Elizabeth a vraiment fait forte impression pour que notre Georgie lui confiât un tel secret. Je pense que cette jeune dame lui fera tout autant de bien…, il fit une pause avec une mimique moqueuse, qu'à son frère. Je constate déjà sa bonne influence sur vous deux. Je désespérais de vous voir un jour marié à la bonne personne. Je vous sais très prudent Darcy, mais je craignais que l'une de ces tentatives de compromissions, dont vous avez déjà fait l'objet dans le passé, n'aboutisse un jour, finit-il avant de siroter une gorgée de cet excellent breuvage.

Darcy frissonna à cette idée, la perspective d'être ainsi enchaîné à l'une de celles qui avaient perpétré ces tentatives, des chasseuses de fortune de la pire espèce, lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il songea aussi au triste sort qui attendait Wickham. Cet homme aurait pu avoir un bien meilleur avenir s'il n'avait pas gâché cette opportunité dont feu son père l'avait gratifié, sans parler des multiples secondes chances qu'il lui avait données lui-même en rectifiant toutes ses erreurs : dettes et bâtards. Mais suffit de ressasser le passé, il se recentra sur le présent et en particulier sur celui de son cher cousin.

\- Le Marquis de Grantham est-il favorable à votre union avec sa fille ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, je ne lui ai pas encore fait part de mes intentions, car mon honneur était engagé ailleurs et… il me fallait voir Miss Elizabeth pour connaître sa réponse, répondit Richard l'air sérieux.

\- Oui bien sûr, mais en attendant d'être Mrs Darcy, vous devriez l'appeler Miss Bennet, car sa sœur aînée est maintenant mariée à Bingley, remarqua Darcy, mais il ne voulut pas s'attarder sur ce sujet, le souvenir de la romance qui avait débuté entre Richard et sa Lizzie était particulièrement douloureux. Quant à l'approbation du marquis, je ferai mon possible pour vous appuyer. J'ai fait la connaissance de son fils, le comte de Wortham **(1)**, à Cambrige, il était en première année, alors que j'étais dans ma dernière. Il y a quelque temps que je ne l'ai vu, mais nous avions de bonnes relations. Et puis, Lord Beecham ne doit pas être sans ignorer que les Fitzwilliam est l'une des familles les plus influentes de Grande Bretagne.

\- Je vous remercie Darcy, dit simplement Richard.

\- J'imagine que vos parents approuvent votre choix.

\- Oui, surtout que mon père et le marquis se sont déjà croisés dans le passé à la chambre des Lords et que c'est un Whig, lui aussi.

\- J'espère que cela vous décidera enfin à quitter l'armée, d'ailleurs comment était-ce à Waterloo ? s'enquit Darcy.

Les deux hommes sirotèrent le reste de leur verre en attendant que Richard ne rassemble ses souvenirs.

\- Terrible, vraiment terrible… commença le colonel en secouant la tête, comme pour se débarrasser des images qui lui revenaient en mémoire et pourtant, William, comme vous le savez, j'en avais déjà vu des batailles. J'en fais encore des cauchemars, avoua-t-il les yeux hantés.

Darcy, qui connaissait bien son cousin, sentit qu'il avait besoin de se confier, cela lui arrivait rarement, mais il lui offrirait l'opportunité si tel était vraiment son désir. Ce n'était pas avec sa famille, ou dans son club – au Brook's – ou dans le beau monde qu'il pourrait vraiment se mettre à nu. Il ne pourrait qu'y afficher sa bravoure de manière dérisoire et sur le ton de la plaisanterie afin de mieux cacher les véritables blessures du corps, mais plus encore celles plus profondes et destructrices qui étaient pourtant invisibles, mais paradoxalement indélébiles : celles qui ravageaient l'âme. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de partager ses récits lorsqu'il était rentré de la péninsule où il avait passé Noël 1808 et avait rencontré l'année 1809 sur les champs de bataille. Outre les combats, les soldats avaient été épuisés par leur marche et les nombreuses privations qu'ils avaient dû endurer. Puis Richard Fitzwilliam – capitaine de cavalerie à l'époque – fut renvoyé au Portugal peu après, ce fut là-bas qu'il fit la connaissance de celui qui n'était encore que le général Arthur Wellesley. Le conflit s'était éternisé encore durant trois longues années jusqu'à la bataille décisive à Salamanque **(2)** où la cavalerie avait joué un rôle décisif et Richard par sa bravoure avait, certes, gagné ses galons de colonel, mais avait aussi mis des mois à s'en remettre.

\- Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire…, dit-il doucement en se penchant pour poser la main sur le bras de son cousin.

Et le colonel Fitzwilliam, devenu soudainement vulnérable, commença son terrible récit …

**O&P**

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Qu'avez-vous aimé le plus ? Allez... dites-moi tout! **

**.**

**Si l'histoire du colonel dans la bataille de Waterloo vous intéresse, le prochain chapitre sera une reconstitution historique de l'évènement avec Richard au milieu. Cependant, les âmes sensibles s'abstenir, car la description d'une bataille ne va pas sans certains détails qui peuvent déranger. Vous voilà prévenus. Vous pouvez l'ignorer et passer directement au suivant, cela ne gênera en rien la compréhension de la suite de l'histoire.**

* * *

**Notes:**

**(1) Comte de Wortham** : titre inventé, mais le village de Wortham existe et se situe dans le Suffolk.

**(2) La bataille de Salamanque** ou encore bataille des Arapiles **(**Battle of Salamanca pour les Britanniques, et Batalha de Salamanca pour les Portugais**) **est une bataille de la guerre péninsulaire portugaise et de la guerre d'indépendance espagnole remportée par les forces anglo-portugaises qui intègrent pour la première fois une division espagnole, face aux Français dirigés par le** maréchal Auguste Frédéric Louis Viesse de Marmont**. Elle fut livrée le 22 juillet 1812 sous la gouverne du général **Arthur Wellesley (**futur Duc deWellington) près du village d'Arapiles, en Espagne. La victoire alliée (forces anglo-portugaises) est obtenue par la succession d'attaques de sa cavalerie.

Sources : napoleon-empire net

wikipedia


End file.
